Rêver l'Impossible
by Sophie1973
Summary: Parce que Stefan ne se comporte pas comme il le voudrait, Klaus prend quelques mesures...Stefan/Caroline, amitié Damon & Caroline.
1. Chapitre 1

**Après avoir hésité entre plusieurs histoires, je me suis décidée pour une fic post S2, en espérant y apporter une touche d'originalité !**

**Les reviews sont toujours très appréciées !**

**Stefan/Caroline, amitié Damon/Caroline et un peu de Damon/Elena.**

**Petit spoilers basés sur le trailer de la S3.**

"Ça ne sert à rien. On ne va strictement nulle part."

Elena dépose le livre sur la table d'un geste irrité. Damon et Caroline échangent un regard avant que la jeune fille blonde ne se lève.

"On est tous fatigués et on a besoin de dormir. Je reviendrai demain, ok?"

Elena aquièsce et sourit, en dépit de son extrême frustration. Elles s'embrassent et Damon raccompagne Caroline à la porte. Il sort avec elle sur le palier, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir cela, mais il apprécie le temps qu'il passe avec Caroline dernièrement. Dans le chaos qu'est leur vie depuis que Stefan a disparu il y a six semaines, c'est elle qui a gardé les idées claires et les choses bien organisées. Damon sait pertinemment que Stefan lui manque aussi – Stefan était son meilleur ami – mais elle a démontré une vraie force de caractère à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas de sa part, et il admire et lui est reconnaissant de l'aide et du réconfort qu'elle leur a apporté au cours des dernières semaines.

"Je te ramène, Blondie?" lui demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle rit. "Avec toi ? Et ma réputation alors ? De toute façon j'ai ma Barbie Mobile."

Elle regarde au loin un instant avant de tourner son regarde vers le sien.

"On ne le retrouvera pas."

C'est plus un fait qu'une question, et Damon soupire. "Non. On ne le retrouvera pas."

Caroline le regarde, voit la douleur dans ses yeux et son coeur saigne à la fois pour lui et pour Stefan.

Damon s'appuie contre le mur. "Ce n'est pas que je veuille abandonner. Mais il faut qu'on soit réalistes. S'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les trouve, on n'y parviendra jamais. On a même pas un plan digne de ce nom," achève-t-il avec un sourire amer.

"C'est vrai qu'on a mis nos vies en suspens," dit-elle doucement. "Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Stefan aurait voulu lorsqu'il s'est sacrifié."

Damon hausse les épaules. "Qui sait ce qui s'est passé dans sa stupide caboche?" murmure-t-il, sentant une familière vague de culpabilité lui étreindre le coeur. Il se reprend. "J'appellerai Bonnie et Alaric demain, leur dire qu'on a décidé d'arrêter. Ça te va?"

Caroline hoche la tête. "Ça me va. Mais bonne chance pour l'expliquer à Elena."

Damon grimace. "Je vais peut-être demander à Ric de le faire."

"Alors on se retrouve tous ici demain, ok? Bonne nuit Damon."

Elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle s'attend toujours à ce qu'il proteste quand elle le fait, mais il n'a encore rien dit.

Elle le soupçonne d'aimer cela.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rentre dans la maison, Damon est persuadé qu'Elena est déjà montée, et il est surpris de la trouver devant le feu ouvert.<p>

"Je n'abandonnerai pas les recherches pour trouver Stefan," lui dit-elle, mais elle ne se retourne pas.

"Personne n'a parlé d'abandonner. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, Elena. Ça ne sert à rien."

"Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là."

"Je sais. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Cela fait 6 semaines qu'on essaie et on échoue à chaque fois!"

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire à liqueurs et se servit un verre, essayant de rester calme. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec elle.

"Caroline à raison. On ne peut plus mettre nos vies en suspens de cette façon."

Elena eut un rire sarcastique. "Bien sûr, si Caroline le dit, alors..."

"Tu peux être plus claire?"

"Rien. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point Caroline et toi étiez devenus si proches. Il

n'y a pas si longtemps vous ne pouviez pas vous voir en peinture, pourtant."

La jalousie est évidente dans sa voix, mais au lieu de réjouir Damon, cela le perturbe encore un peu plus. Elle semble si désespérée de retrouver son petit ami, mais n'est pas d'accord que lui, Damon, se rapproche d'une autre fille ?

Il sent la colère monter. "Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que Caroline a été là pour nous tous les jours, faisant de son mieux pour nous aider à retrouver Stefan?"

"Et dois-je vraiment te rappeler que Stefan est le frère qui a tout sacrifié pour te sauver la vie, et que tu sembles bien pressé de l'oublier?"

C'est un coup bas et elle le regrette au moment ou elle le dit, mais c'est trop tard.

"Va te faire voir," murmure-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle n'essaie pas de le retenir.

La situation est extrêmement tendue entre eux depuis que Stefan est parti. Ils n'ont pas parlé du baiser, ni même évoqué les mots prononcés cette nuit là, principalement parce que le sentiment de culpabilité est bien présent, et ils ont fait l'erreur de croire qu'il serait facile de l'ignorer pendant qu'ils cherchaient Stefan.

Ce n'est pas la cas.

Elena ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de Damon, même si elle peut aisément l'imaginer. Mais elle sait très bien ce qui se passe dans le sien, et les mots de Katherine la hantent.

_C'est ok de les aimer tous les deux. Je l'ai bien fait._

Et depuis un moment il est très clair dans l'esprit d'Elena que c'est son cas également.

* * *

><p>Caroline gare sa voiture en face de chez elle. Tout semble éteint à l'intérieur, et il est encore tôt, ce qui veut dire que sa mère est toujours au boulot.<p>

Elle ferme les portières et se dirige vers la porte tout en envoyant un texto à Damon pour le prévenir qu'elle est bien rentrée. Elle a protesté au début quand il lui a demandé de le faire, avant de céder de bonne grâce. Elle comprend pourquoi il fait cela.

Damon est devenu très protecteur à son égard dernièrement, et elle devine que c'est du en partie au fait qu'il regrette son comportement passé et c'est sa façon de se faire pardonner. Mais il y a aussi le fait qu'il est son Créateur, et il y a une connexion entre eux, même s'il a fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa mère a eu le même genre d'épiphanie, alors tout serait parfait dans la vie de Caroline si ce n'était l'absence de Stefan. Et il devient évident qu'ils ne le reverront pas avant très très longtemps..peut-être jamais.

Cette pensée lui fait plus de mal qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre.

Ce qui lui fait encore plus mal, c'est la soudaine sensation de piqûre dans son cou.

_Verveine,_ a-t-elle juste le temps de comprendre avant que tout ne devienne noir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour les reviews et les alertes ;o)**

* * *

><p>Quand Elena descend le matin suivant, elle trouve Damon dans la cuisine, assis devant un bol de céréales à moitié entamé et un verre de sang, occupé à lire le journal. Elle prend un bol dans l'armoire et le jus d'orange dans le frigidaire.<p>

Il la regarde brièvement avant de reporter ses yeux sur le journal, commentant, "Pas de mention d'un bain de sang. Ils ont du se faire une soirée pyjama hier."

Elena s'approche de lui, l'entoure de ses bras et pose sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant, "Je suis désolée."

Damon repousse le journal, et passe le bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant doucement sur le front. Il ne reste jamais en colère très longtemps contre elle de toute façon.

Ils sont tous les deux dans une mauvaise passe actuellement, Stefan leur manque et ils se sentent coupable/impuissant/en colère, ou les trois à la fois. Et puis il y a tous ces sentiments non résolus, ceux dont ils n'osent pas parler, mais les taire ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas présents et surtout, douloureux.

Ils sont conscients que rien ne peut être discuté, et surtout rien ne peut se produire, tant que Stefan n'est pas revenu.

Mais ils peuvent au moins trouver du réconfort l'un chez l'autre, et c'est pourquoi Elena reste un moment de plus dans ses bras, gardant l'illusion que c'est tout ce qu'elle cherche...du réconfort.

Le portable de Damon sonne et il se lève, lâchant Elena.

"C'est Liz" dit-il, regardant l'écran avant de répondre.

Il est un peu surpris car depuis cette fameuse nuit, le shérif ne leur a pas beaucoup

parlé. Même si elle a gardé leur secret, elle est restée prudemment à l'écart. Damon sait juste que Caroline et elle ont tenté d'améliorer leur relation, avec succès apparemment.

"Salut Liz."

Elena entend le ton paniqué dans la voix de Liz de l'autre côté de la ligne. Quelque chose ne va pas, et la mine soudain soucieuse de Damon le lui confirme.

"Liz, calmez-vous, je ne comprend pas un traître mot."

Un sanglot résonne, suivi par ce qui semble être une explication plus claire, et Elena voit le visage de Damon afficher à la fois l'angoisse et la colère.

"Je vais chercher Alaric et nous arrivons dans 15 minutes," dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il reste silencieux un moment, et Elena n'ose rien demander. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé et elle n'a aucune envie de le savoir, vraiment aucune envie.

Soudain le bol vole à travers la pièce et s'écrase en mille morceaux au sol, le restant des céréales s'éparpillant partout. Elena saisit le verre avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu Damon dans une telle rage.

"Quoi?" demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Klaus. Il a Caroline."

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle sent immédiatement qu'elle est dans un environnement différent. Est-ce le bruit des vagues qu'elle entend ?<p>

Caroline s'assied et réalise très rapidement qu'il s'agit d'une erreur car la pièce se met à tourner violemment.

Et elle se souvient.

La verveine. Cela lui fait toujours l'effet d'une gueule de bois.

Elle attend que la pièce se stabilise avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle est dans une chambre élégamment décorée de couleur crème. Les rideaux chocolat sont entrouverts, indiquant qu'elle se trouve effectivement près d'une plage.

Elle sort du lit et constate qu'elle est vêtue d'un long t-shirt qui ne lui appartient pas...et de rien d'autre. Elle commence à paniquer. Où est-elle? Qui l'a enlevée?

Et surtout, où sont ses vêtements?

Elle les aperçoit alors sur la commode, pliés. Ils ont été lavés aussi apparemment, ce qui rassure un peu Caroline, parce que si ceux qui l'ont enlevée voulaient la tuer, ils ne passeraient pas ses vêtements à la machine à laver, en principe.

Elle s'accroche à cette idée pendant qu'elle s'habille, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et de la tourner.

La porte s'ouvre.

Elle se trouve dans un long corridor d'où elle aperçoit 4 autres portes. C'est manifestement une grande maison. Et très silencieuse. Elle s'engage dans les escaliers, se demandant si quelqu'un va apparaître et l'empêcher de sortir. Ce qui lui rappelle...elle regarde sa main. Sa bague est bien en place.

De plus en plus étonnée, elle arrive dans le hall d'entrée. La maison semble être une des ces résidences secondaires chics qu'elle a déjà vu dans des magazines.

La porte d'entrée est juste en face d'elle. Encore quelques mètres...

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle?"

Caroline marmonne un juron avant de se retourner. Un homme se trouve en face d'elle, vêtu d'un costume, un sourire affable sur le visage. Sa question est cependant purement rhétorique car elle a clairement perçu l'ordre dans la politesse du ton.

Elle le suit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvre la porte donnant sur une grande salle à manger et s'efface pour laisser passer Caroline. Un homme est assis à la table, et Caroline sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

"Désirez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le petit déjeuner, mademoiselle Forbes?"

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère est tendue à la Pension. Damon se tient devant le feu ouvert. Il n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent et Bonnie trouve son silence un peu effrayant. Elle est arrivée un peu plus tôt avec Jeremy après qu'Elena l'ai appelée au sujet de Caroline.<p>

Bonnie ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Caroline? Elle pensait qu'avec Stefan Klaus avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il les laisserait tranquille. Apparemment c'est trop

demander.

"Est-ce qu'on est sûrs que c'est Klaus?" demande-t-elle à Alaric.

"Oui. Il a laissé un mot." répond-il, lui tendant une feuille de papier. Bonnie la déplie.

_Il serait sage d'arrêter vos recherches pour nous retrouver, où la délicieuse Miss Forbes en subira les conséquences. Vous êtes prévenus. K._

"Je ne pige pas," dit Jeremy, énonçant les pensées de Bonnie à voix haute. "Pourquoi Caroline? Pourquoi pas Elena?"

"Il ne sait peut-être pas que je suis en vie," suggère Elena.

"Oh, il le sait," Damon commente avec un rire sarcastique. "Crois-moi, il est au courant de tous nos faits et gestes."

Le silence se fait sur le groupe, car l'idée est franchement angoissante. Ils n'ont

naïvement jamais pensé que Klaus laisserait quelqu'un à Mystic Falls pour les espionner.

"Que veux-tu faire?" demande Alaric à Damon.

"C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. Si on bouge le petit doigt, il s'en prendra à Caroline. Non pas qu'on ait été super efficaces jusqu'à présent de toute façon."

"On a quand même bien du faire quelque chose pour le forcer à kidnapper Caroline," Alaric fait remarquer.

"Il n'est peut-être pas sérieux, il vaux juste nous faire peur et il n'a pas..."commence Elena.

Damon la fait taire d'un regard. "Je ne prendrai pas le risque. Et tu y crois vraiment, franchement?"

"Je ne veux pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, mais...il a déjà pu s'en débarrasser." dit Alaric, ramassant un regard furieux de Damon et horrifié du reste du groupe.

"Ne dis pas cela, je t'en prie, "dit Bonnie. Elle se tourne vers Elena. "Qu'en penses-tu?"

Elena les regarde d'un air défait. "C'est Caroline, et c'est Stefan. Si la seule façon de les maintenir sains et saufs est de tout arrêter, alors oui je suppose qu'on a pas le choix."

Bonnie ne voit pas exactement comment ils sont supposés tout arrêter. Comment être sûr que Klaus ne se débarrassera pas de Caroline ou même Stefan quand bien même ils arrêtent les recherches ?

Elle refuse d'arrêter. Elle doit essayer encore au moins une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Caroline pense qu'elle est en train de rêver, ou plutôt d'être en plein cauchemar. Elle se pince le bras.<p>

Klaus voit son geste et sourit. "Non Miss Forbes – puis-je vous appeler Caroline?- vous ne rêvez pas."

Faisant son possible pour ne pas péter un câble, Caroline demande, "Pourquoi suis-je ici? Ou est Stefan?"

"Chaque chose en son temps, Caroline. Ne voulez-vous pas vous asseoir et goûter cette délicieuse tarte? Vous devez avoir faim après avoir autant dormi. J'ai du sang aussi, bien sûr."

"Votre laquais a un peu exagéré avec la verveine."

"Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas, il a déjà été puni."

Elle le regarde, incrédule.

_Ne vous en faites pas?_

Oh, elle s'en fait. Elle s'en fait même _beaucoup._

Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. "Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici?"

Klaus prend le temps de boire son verre et de s'essuyer la bouche avant de répondre.

"A peu près 48 heures. Mon jet vous a amenée ici en trois heures, et vous avez dormi le reste du temps."

2 jours ! Ils doivent être dans tous leurs états à Mystic Falls, surtout sa mère.

"C'est où, ici ?"

"Bienvenue à Cape Cod, ma chère Caroline. Je suis sûr qu'une balade sur la plage vous ferait le plus grand bien. Vous êtes un peu pâle."

Stefan entre alors dans la pièce. Caroline n'a jamais été aussi contente de voir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Apparemment c'est aussi le cas de Stefan, car il se précipite vers elle. "Caroline !"

Il prend ses mains dans les siennes et la regarde comme s'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis 6 ans, et non 6 semaines. Caroline adore la façon dont il la regarde, comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde. Il arbore un grand sourire pendant 3 secondes, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface. Elle peut presque lire ses pensées.

Si Caroline est ici, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

"Pourquoi est-elle ici?" demande-t-il à Klaus.

Klaus adresse un geste à l'homme qui se trouve près de la porte. Avant que Stefan puisse réagir, il sort un pieu et le plonge dans le ventre de Caroline.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillent de surprise et de douleur. L'homme retire

le pieu, et elle se plie en deux, ses mains couvrant son ventre plein de sang.

Horrifié, Stefan crie, "Non!" et veut la rejoindre, mais le laquais l'en empêche.

"Voilà pourquoi, Stefan," dit Klaus d'une voix traînante."Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. Je veux l'éventreur de retour, et pour l'instant je n'en ai même pas vu un aperçu. J'ai pensé que notre chère Miss Forbes pourrait t'aider à le retrouver."

Perdu, Stefan regarde Klaus, essayant de trouver un sens à sa démarche. Pendant une seconde il a été incroyablement heureux de voir Caroline, mais maintenant il se demande si le pire n'est pas encore à venir.

"Cela ne faisait pas partie de notre marché," dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Klaus se lève et se dirige vers eux.

"J'ai décidé d'en faire un nouveau. Chaque fois que je serai témoin d'un de ces dégoutant traits humains que tu aimes entretenir, Caroline en subira les conséquences. Si tu te conduits comme je le désire, il ne lui arrivera rien. Elle peut même se joindre à nous lors de certaines occasions, qu'en penses-tu? Cette maison bénéficierait d'une présence féminine."

Il mord son poignet et le presse contre la bouche de Caroline, qui est trop faible pour protester. Elle boit et son visage regagne quelques couleurs.

Klaus l'aide à se relever gentiment, mais leur adresse un regard glacial.

"N'oubliez pas...celui qui inflige la douleur peut facilement la guérir...ou l'infliger un peu plus."

Caroline sent que la blessure à son estomac est déjà complètement guérie. Elle regarde Stefan, espérant trouver du réconfort dans ses yeux.

Mais Stefan a les yeux fermés, et quand il les ouvre à nouveau ils sont durs et froids, et son visage est fait de pur granite.

"Je suis désolé Klaus. Cela n'arrivera plus."

Caroline ne s'en fait plus.

Maintenant, elle est vraiment terrifiée.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur Cape Cod : .orgwiki/Cap_Cod


	3. Chapitre 3

**Désolée pour le petit délai, j'étais en vacance et n'ais pas eu l'ocasion de recopier ce chapitre sur mon ordi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

**Pour les nostalgiques de Buffy, il y a un petit clin d'oeil ;o) Et je n'ai pas trouvé de bonne traduction pour 'wolfs bane' (la plante toxique pour les loup-garou) et j'ai donc gardé le nom en VO. si quelqu'un connait la version française merci de me le faire savoir !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me liront et surtout à ceux qui partageront leur opinion !**

* * *

><p>Caroline est assise sur son lit, un verre de sang à la main.<p>

Elle a peur. Elle a peur, elle se sent perdue et elle a vraiment envie de pleurer mais cela n'améliorera pas les choses alors elle s'abstient.

Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte et elle se lève pour aller ouvrir. Elle trouve Stefan sur le palier.

Avant qu'elle puisse même ouvrir la bouche il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il lui prend la main et la conduit dans la salle de bain dont il ferme la porte également avant d'ouvrir le robinet.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demande-t-il en chuchotant.

Elle acquiesce, heureuse et soulagée de voir qu'il semble revenus à des sentiments plus humains.

"Où est Klaus?"

"Il est parti il y a un moment. Mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risque avec Spike ou Riley."

"Qui?"

"Ses laquais."

"Oh."

Sa bouche se fend soudain en un brillant sourire. "Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu vas bien."

Sur une impulsion elle se jette dans ses bras, et il la serre contre lui, fort. Il a vraiment du se sentir seul ces dernières semaines.

"Je suis heureux de te voir, Care, mais le fait que tu sois ici m'inquiète. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il irait si loin."

"Comment vas-tu?" lui demande-t-elle.

"Mieux que je ne le pensais," répond-il, et elle ne sait si elle doit se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de cette réponse.

Il prend son visage dans ses mains et la regarde intensément. "On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Caroline, alors écoute moi attentivement. Je ne sais pas ce que Klaus a prévu pour toi, mais il est très important que tu fermes tes émotions la plupart du temps."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. "Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait encore."

"Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je te le dit."

"C'est ce que toi tu fais?"

"C'est le seul moyen."

"Mais tu ne le fais pas tout le temps?" elle lui demande, concernée par son discours.

"Non."

Elle se sent un peu mieux à cette réponse, même si elle commence à comprendre que le Stefan en face d'elle n'est plus celui qu'elle a connu. Ce Stefan là a disparu. Et elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec celui-là.

"Je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas donner une raison à Klaus de te blesser."

"Ok." Elle aimerait qu'il reste, afin d'essayer de comprendre un peu mieux, mais c'est impossible. Elle sent son coeur se serrer. Stefan est si proche, et pourtant il ne lui a jamais paru aussi inaccessible.

Il l'embrasse doucement sur le front et elle trouve du réconfort dans ce geste affectueux qui témoigne du fait que l'ancien Stefan se trouve encore là, quelque part.

Une fois qu'il est parti, elle reste encore un moment dans la salle de bain avant de réaliser que l'eau coule toujours, et elle ferme le robinet. Elle retourne dans la chambre, déboussolée par la situation et l'attitude de Stefan.

Elle s'inquiète vraiment quand elle se rend compte qu'il ne lui a posé aucune question sur Elena.

* * *

><p>"Ouvre la porte, Damon. Je sais que tu es là."<p>

Damon soupire en entendant la voix de Bonnie. Il avait espéré qu'en ne disant rien elle se découragerait et partirait, mais la petite sorcière est du genre persistent.

Il avait espéré passer la soirée à se lamenter sur son sort et ruminer le fait que son frère et une des filles à qui il tenait le plus passaient leur temps à massacrer des gens et obéir aux ordres d'un hybride dément. Son premier verre de cognac l'attend sur la table, et il est censé être suivi par beaucoup, beaucoup d'autre.

Il ouvre la porte. "Et comment au juste sais-tu que je suis-là?" demande-t-il en forme d'accueil.

Elle est un peu surprise par cet accueil assez malpoli – quoique avec Damon elle ne devrait plus l'être – mais répond, "Je peux te sentir."

Il fait une grimace, "C'est répugnant, Bonnie," avant de la laisser entrer. Il a un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, avant de le suivre dans le salon.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en cette belle soirée?"

"Je suis allée voir les sorcières."

Cela l'arrête instantanément et il se tourne vers elle. Bien qu'elle s'attendait à cette expression sur son visage, elle n'en est pas plus à l'aise pour autant.

"Mais bien sûr tu es allée voir les sorcières," lui dit-il avec un grand sourire factice, avant de se retrouver devant elle et lui décocher un regard menaçant. "Tu te fiches donc complètement de la sécurité de ta meilleure amie?"

Il a vraiment l'air fâché, mais honnêtement elle s'attendait à pire alors elle relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

"Allez, Damon. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser tomber? Et je te connais. Tu ne m'as pas trompée avec ton joli discours sur le fait d'arrêter de les chercher. Je sais très bien que rester ici sans rien faire te rends dingue."

Il détourne le regard et va prendre son verre, le vide en une seule gorgée.

"Ça me tue, " admet-il finalement. "Je suis à deux doigt de péter un câble."

"Alors tu seras intéressé par ce que j'ai appris."

Il la regarde, surpris. "Quoi, elles ont bien voulu t'aider?"

Elle hoche la tête. "Je leur ai dit que nous avions besoin de trouver quelque chose pour nous débarrasser de Klaus."

Il ricane. "Tu as oublié ? Il est indestructible."

"Personne n'est indestructible, Damon. Klaus pas plus que les autres."

Il ne la croit visiblement pas mais dit, "Continue."

"Il existe une plante. Du Brésil. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et il semble qu'elle soit en phase d'extinction. Mais mélangé à de la verveine et de la wolfs bane, cela lui est fatal."

Damon lève un sourcil. "Très bien, donc j'invite Klaus à boire un verre et je le verse dedans? Ah ben oui mais je dois d'abord aller au Brésil et trouver cette plante quasi disparue. Pas de souci, je ferai cela demain matin avant le petit déjeuner."

"Damon, je ne rigole pas. On croyait ne pas pouvoir tuer Klaus et il existe quand même un moyen!"

Il lève les yeux au ciel. "Tout ça c'est très bien Bonnie, mais que peut-on faire de cette information ? Et plus important, comment obtenir cette plante?"

Elle hésite avant de dire, "Je peux essayer de l'obtenir via un marché noir surnaturel."

Il se met un rire. "Un marché noir surnaturel, hein? J'ai toujours su que tu était plus du genre sorcière d'Eastwick que de Waverly Place."

Elle sourit. "Je ne sais pas comment on peut faire, mais je pense qu'il est important qu'on sache que cette option existe."

Il réfléchit pendant une minute. "Ok. Combien ca va coûter?"

"Je ne sais pas . Mais probablement assez cher."

"Et tu es sûre de ce que tu avances?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Ce sont les même sorcières qui m'ont aidé à trouver ton remède."

"Bon. Si tu le trouve, achète-le. Je te donnerai l'argent. Oh, et Bonnie? Merci, " ajoute-t-il, conscient qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remerciée pour avoir aider Stefan ce jour-là, même si son départ en avait résulté.

Elle accepte son remerciement avec un sourire et retourne vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se tourne vers lui. "J'ai fait attention à ne pas être suivie," lui dit-elle. "J'aime Caroline, et je tiens beaucoup à Stefan. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner comme vous sembliez si déterminés à faire."

"Je comprends. Et je ne veux pas vraiment abandonner juste parce que Klaus nous a menacé. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec leur sécurité sans un plan solide."

"Alors on est sur la même longueur d'onde."

Il sourit. "Wow, c'était quand la dernière fois que c'est arrivé?"

Les yeux verts de Bonnie pétillent avec malice. "Jamais, je pense. Bonne nuit, Damon."

"Bonne nuit, Bonnie."

Il attends qu'elle soit montée dans sa voiture avant de rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine plus tard.<em>

Caroline sort de la maison. Depuis une semaine elle suit la suggestion de Klaus et va se balader sur la plage. Ce n'est pas comme si elle a autre chose de plus excitant à faire de toute façon.

Elle enlève ses sandales et descend l'escalier menant à la plage de sable blanc. De longs brins d'herbes verte viennent régulièrement lui chatouiller les jambes, et son esprit fourmille de questions. Que fait-elle ici exactement? Elle s'interroge sur les intentions de Klaus et si elle peut trouver un moyen de persuader Stefan de s'enfuir avec elle.

Le problème est que Stefan n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'enfuir.

Elle l'a à peine vu, étant donné que Klaus l'a envoyé à gauche et à droite, et le reste du temps il l'a évitée. Elle sait qu'il le fait uniquement dans le but d'assurer sa sécurité, mais cela la peine cependant. Elle se sent vraiment rejetée.

Le bruit du ressac ne fait rien pour calmer la confusion de son esprit. Les vagues viennent s'écraser sur ses pieds. Elle décide de s'asseoir pour regarder le soleil couchant. Des tons roses et ors illuminent le ciel, et elle en apprécie la beauté malgré son trouble.

Ses yeux se tournent vers la grande maison perchée sur la dune. La villa de Klaus compte plusieurs étages et un tas de fenêtres. Elle comporte des pignons de chaque côté. Les étages supérieurs ont tous un grand balcon.

C'est le genre de maison dans laquelle elle a toujours rêvé de passer des vacances. Sauf que maintenant elle représente plutôt son pire cauchemar.

"Klaus ne lésine pas sur la dépense, hein?" commente-t-elle au bécasseau sautillant à côté d'elle.

"Tu espères vraiment une réponse?" fait une voix derrière elle, et elle se lève rapidement pour se retrouver face à Stefan.

Il la voit jeter un regard inquiet vers la maison. "Ne t'en fait pas, Klaus est sorti et il ne reviendra pas avant un moment."

Elle se détend légèrement.

"Comment vas-tu?" lui demande-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules. "Je m'ennuie un peu...je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu."

Il perçoit le reproche sous-jacent. "Je sais. J'essaie juste de te protéger."

"Je sais cela. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler."

La culpabilité est évidente sur le visage de Stefan. "Marchons un peu," suggère-t-il.

Dès que la maison n'est plus en vue, il prend la parole. "Klaus n'est pas au courant, mais j'ai réussi à attraper une certaine tolérance au sang humain ces derniers mois. Évidemment ce qu'il m'a fait boire cette nuit-là dépassait de loin ma limite, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour sauver Damon."

"Tu veux dire que tu peux boire du sang humain et garder le contrôle? Tu ne doit pas revenir au régime lapin?"

"Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, au final c'est probablement ce que j'étais censé faire depuis toujours. J'ai bien essayé d'y échapper mais c'est dans ma nature," dit-il d'un air sombre.

Elle reste silencieuse pendant un moment avant de demander brutalement, "Combien de personnes as-tu tué depuis ton départ?"

Il est surpris mais répond honnêtement, "Beaucoup trop. Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir."

"Non, c'est vrai. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu te sens."

Il soupire. "Quand je ferme mes émotions, cela ne m'atteint pas. C'est très libérateur en fait. Je ne m'était pas senti aussi insouciant depuis des années."

En fait cela avait été le cas lors de son écart l'année précédente, mais il avait du passer son temps à se cacher de Damon et Elena et cela avait été plus épuisant qu'autre chose.

"Et que se passe-t-il quand tu les ré-ouvre?" Caroline demande doucement.

"Alors c'est une véritable torture. Mais c'était le seul moyen si je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre."

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, Stefan."

"J'en était un, Care. J'étais bien pire que Damon."

Il peut voir qu'elle est dubitative, et il pourrait lui faire peur en lui racontant certaines horreurs de son fait, mais elle est sa meilleure amie et la dernière personne qu'il veut voir le regarder avec horreur et dégout.

Soudain elle s'arrête et un air horrifié se peint sur son visage. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles Stefan pense.

"Attends...tu a utilisé l'imparfait...tu as dit 'c'était le seul moyen'...Tu as prévu de fermer tes émotions définitivement? C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as posé aucune question sur Damon et Elena?"

Il se raidit et détourne les yeux.

"Stefan!"

"Oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu...jusqu'à ce que tu arrives."

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. "Mais pourquoi?"

Il la prend par les épaules. "Le deal est de 10 ans, Caroline. Comment puis-je tenir aussi longtemps si j'ai le moindre scrupule? Je hais cette situation, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veux, Klaus tuera tout le monde à Mystic Falls, il a été très clair là-dessus. La raison pour laquelle il t'a amenée ici est bien la preuve de son sadisme."

Elle perçoit le désespoir et la frustration dans sa voix, et cela la rend terriblement malheureuse. Elle prend sa main dans la sienne et la serre, et il la serre en retour. Son coeur se brise face à la situation dans laquelle il s'est mise, et qui va à l'encontre de toutes ses valeurs morales, et dont il ne peut sortir. Il n'a pas d'autre solution que de redevenir le monstre qu'il a tenté d'enterrer toutes ces années, pensant que c'est le destin et qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire que de l'accepter.

_Tu parles qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, _pense Caroline avec ferveur. _Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire._

Il sourit avec hésitation. "Tu sais, il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe ainsi pour toi. Laisse moi un peu de temps, et je parlerai à Klaus. Si je fais exactement..."

"Non!" s'exclame-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Stefan, il est hors de question que je te laisse ici. Ne prends même pas la peine d'en parler à Klaus, je ne partirai pas sans toi."

Il est surpris mais immensément touché. Il porte sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir et te laisser ici?" elle demande et il sourit car elle a vraiment l'air vexé.

"Bien sûr que non. Tu as le plus grand coeur que je connaisse, Caroline Forbes."

Ils font demi-tour, marchant main dans la main.

"Cela v a être très dur, "la prévient-il. "Probablement insupportable par moment."

"Je ne te laisserai pas abandonner ton humanité, Stefan, et tu m'aideras à garder la mienne. On est ensemble, maintenant. Il faudra juste que nous soyons les meilleurs acteurs du monde pour tromper Klaus," ajoute-t-elle avec un petit rire.

"Je serai peut-être froid ou désagréable avec toi si on veut maintenir les apparences. Pour que cela marche il faudra que l'on ferme nos émotions chaque fois que nous sommes avec Klaus. Et les ré-ouvrir deviendra de plus en plus difficile."

Il essaie de lui faire comprendre à quel point la situation va être pénible et même dangereuse, que sa vie et sa manière de voir les choses seront mises à l'épreuve. Il comprendrait parfaitement si elle changeait d'avis.

Mais elle sourit simplement et répète, "Ensemble."

Une vague d'affection le submerge et lui rappelle à quel point Caroline est un trésor et comme il a de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il regrette soudain de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle avant. Mais tout tournait alors autour d'Elena, de la malédiction et du sacrifice, et probablement que passer du temps avec Caroline lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien.

"Bon sang, je ne devrais pas, mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là," lui dit-il, prenant sa joue dans sa main pour déposer un baiser sur l'autre.

Pendant un moment Caroline oublie tout sauf le fait qu'elle est sur une magnifique plage avec Stefan Salvatore, qu'il lui tient la main et la regarde avec un air proche de l'adoration.

Puis elle aperçoit la grande maison en haut de la dune et retombe sur terre. Stefan suit son regard et lâche sa main. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient dangereusement proches de la maison.

Ils se remettent à marcher, gardant une certaine distance.

"Alors, tu veux savoir comment vont Elena et Damon?" demande-t-elle malicieusement.

Il acquiesce en souriant et elle lui fait un rapide compte-rendu des événements depuis son départ de Mystic Falls. Elle remarque qu'il ne parait pas particulièrement émotionnel lorsqu'elle mentionne Elena.

Comme ils entament la montée des escaliers, il lui dit, "Ok, si Spike ou Riley demandent ou parlent à Klaus, on dira que je t'ai suivie pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuies pas."

Elle agrée, se sentant beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle a pu lui parler et être rassurée quant à son état d'esprit. Elle est presque contente que Klaus l'ai kidnappée maintenant, lui permettant ainsi de sauver Stefan de lui-même.

Son contentement s'écroule lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la maison et trouvent Klaus, dans le hall d'entrée, manifestement en train de les attendre.

"Quelle petite scène touchante," leur dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

Caroline et Stefan réalisent avec horreur qu'il a vu leur échange sur la plage.

"Et pourtant tout allait si bien, Stefan...tsk, tsk, c'est vraiment dommage."

Il claque des doigts et le laquais nommé Riley apparait, un verre à la main rempli d'un liquide jaune clair.

"Vous devez avoir très soif après cette longue promenade, ma chère Caroline. J'insiste pour que vous preniez un verre."

Riley lui tends le verre et elle le prend, parfaitement consciente de son contenu.

"Non, je t'en prie," le supplie Stefan. "Nous n'avons fait que discuter. Tu ne peux pas te montrer magnanime pour une fois? J'ai fait tout ce que tu me demandais!"

"Magnanime? Désolé, ce mot m'est inconnu. Il faudra que je consulte le dictionnaire."

"C'est bon, Stefan. Il nous avait prévenus, " intervient Caroline, et sous le regard impuissant et horrifié de Stefan, elle porte le verre à ses lèvres. L'odeur de la verveine atteint son nez juste avant qu'une brûlure violente explose dans sa gorge.

Le verre s'écrase sur le sol et elle s'écroule, écorchant ses paumes et ses genoux sur les morceaux de verre, et à cause de la verveine ses blessures ne guérissent pas instantanément. Elle tousse violemment, avec le sentiment que ses entrailles vont sortir toutes en même temps.

"Bonne fille," dit Klaus avec un sourire satisfait. "Je vous verrai tous les deux au dîner. Soyez à l'heure. Il y aura du homard."


	4. Chapitre 4

Stefan et Klaus sont déjà assis à table lorsque Caroline arrive. Leur conversation s'interrompt brutalement devant la vision qu'elle représente.

Stefan ne s'attendait pas à la voir, et même si ses émotions sont fermées, il est très impressionné par son courage, et la trouve extrêmement ravissante dans une robe bleu pâle qui illumine son regard.

"Bonsoir," dit-elle alors que les deux vampires se lèvent pour l'accueillir. La seule trace de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt est le léger enrouement de sa voix.

"Chère Caroline, vous êtes en beauté. Et parfaitement à l'heure," dit Klaus.

Elle lui adresse une sourire éblouissant et Stefan s'étouffe presque avec son verre.

"Merci. Je ne voulais pas rater le homard."

Stefan est sûr d'apercevoir un éclair d'admiration dans le regard de Klaus.

"Et bien, je vous ai préparé un petit apéritif, que je pense vous aller beaucoup apprécier."

Il fait un geste de la tête en direction de Spike, qui quitte la pièce et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il est manifestement hypnotisé car il marche de façon mécanique et son regard est vide.

Caroline comprend immédiatement ce que Klaus attend d'elle, mais elle ne peut décider si ce 'cadeau' est réellement offert par gentillesse, où si c'est encore une autre forme de torture bien plus raffinée.

Dans le cas où il s'agirait bien d'un de ces tests mentionnés par Stefan lors de leur promenade, elle se force à sourire. "C'est très prévenant de votre part."

"C'est tout à fait normal. Et buvez tout votre soûl."

Elle s'approche du jeune homme, évitant de regarder son visage. Elle n'a aucune envie de s'en souvenir par la suite. Elle le mord et prend quelques gorgées, juste assez pour entendre les battement de son coeur ralentir légèrement, et pour dissiper les derniers effets de la verveine de son côté.

Elle se dirige vers la table, avec l'intention de s'asseoir, mais Klaus l'arrête d'un geste. "Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris, ma chère. Quand je dis buvez tout votre soûl, cela veut bien dire tout."

Elle se rend brutalement compte de la réalité des choses, et croise les bras pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

"Vous voulez dire...le tuer?" demande-t-elle même si elle a parfaitement compris ce que Klaus voulait.

Il arbore un sourire machiavélique. "Vous comprenez très vite. J'aime cela chez vous."

Alors c'est bien un test, finalement.

Elle prend apparemment un peu trop de temps pour montrer à quel point elle apprécie le 'cadeau', car Stefan prend la parole.

"Allez Caroline, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as bien complètement vidé ce type à la foire, tu te souviens? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois."

"Ne la perturbe pas, Stefan," le gronde Klaus. "Prenez votre temps, très chère."

Caroline sait pertinemment que son coeur ne bat plus, et pourtant elle a l'impression de le sentir galoper dans sa poitrine.

Comme Stefan, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle croise son regard et lit la supplique urgente dans ses yeux verts, même si son visage reste de marbre.

_Ferme tes émotions._

Elle inspire un grand coup, ferme les yeux et sort ses canines à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Stefan attend dans sa chambre que Klaus s'en aille. Il sort très régulièrement le soir, et exige parfois que Stefan l'accompagne. Quand c'est le cas, Stefan sait que lors de leur retour il y aura un peu moins d'innocents sur cette terre, et que son quota de victimes aura singulièrement augmenté.<p>

Non pas qu'il fasse le compte. Il a cessé de le faire il y a un moment afin de garder sa santé mentale intacte. Le fait de ne pas avoir de conscience aide énormément, et il en est venu à la résolution de fermer définitivement ses émotions s'il veut survivre, comme il l'avait dit à Caroline un peu plus tôt.

_Caroline._

Sa venue ici a tout changé.

Il avait été immensément heureux de la voir, et puis horrifié en réalisant les motivations de Klaus. Elle était un rayon de soleil, illuminant l'obscurité qui avait rempli son existence depuis 6 semaines. Et puis il avait appris que chaque regard, chaque geste de sa part serait le passe-droit de la jeune fille pour d'horribles tortures.

La voir souffrir à cause de lui lui est insupportable.

Il est sûr à présent que Klaus est sorti, mais il hésite toujours. Chaque minute passée avec Caroline la met en danger. Mais le besoin de la voir est le plus fort. Il doit savoir si elle va bien.

Il s'est toujours montré protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime, mais il y a quelque chose de différent avec Caroline. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'en tant que vampire elle est forte et sait se défendre toute seule. Mais il y a une partie de lui-même qui est prêt à tout pour qu'elle garde ce merveilleux sourire sur son visage, et s'assurer qu'aucune pensée triste ne vienne ternir la luminosité de son regard.

Jusqu'à présent c'est plutôt raté.

Il ne frappe pas à sa porte, soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention de Riley qui regarde la télé à l'étage en dessous. Il entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il peut distinguer la forme de son corps allongé sur le lit. Elle s'est changée et a revêtu un short et une camisole, et elle est étendue sur le côté, au-dessus des couvertures.

Pendant un moment il la croit endormie, mais elle se tourne et chuchote, "Vas-t'en Stefan, ou il va encore me faire du mal."

Il y a une platitude dans sa voix qui confirme les soupçons de Stefan : ses émotions sont toujours fermées.

Il s'assied à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. "Je ne serais pas venu s'il y avait un risque. J'entendrai la voiture s'il revient."

Cela n'a pas l'air de l'atteindre et elle retrouve sa position foetale.

"Parle moi Caroline, je t'en prie."

Il est hors de question qu'il la laisse dans cet état d'esprit, alors il attend patiemment.

Elle finit par se retourner et le regarde dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle constate que ses sentiments à lui sont légitimes, elle s'autorise alors à faire la même chose. Stefan se rend compte exactement du moment ou cela se produit car les larmes remplissent soudain le regard de Caroline. Il s'allonge près d'elle, la prend dans ses bras et la serre très fort contre lui, tentant de lui apporter autant de réconfort et d'affection que possible.

"Chhhut, je suis là. Je suis là."

Il dépose de très légers baisers sur ses cheveux et son front pendant qu'elle pleure silencieusement.

Elle se calme au but de quelques minutes et prend quelques inspirations avant de dire, "Ça va aller."

Il acquiesce mais ne la lâche pas pour autant, laissant à son corps le temps de se détendre et sa respiration se régulariser. Il caresse son dos en petits gestes apaisants.

Il se souvient de sa promesse de ne rien laisser lui arriver, et il ne sait que dire, si ce n'est, "Je suis désolé, Care."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. On en a parlé. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour m'y habituer," répond-elle, sa voix légèrement étouffée par le t-shirt de Stefan contre lequel elle presse son visage.

_Elle a juste besoin de temps pour s'habituer à tuer des gens._

A ce moment là Stefan hait Klaus comme il n' a jamais haï personne d'autre dans sa longue vie. S'il ne peut être d'aucune aide à Caroline pendant la journée et en présence de Klaus, il jure de faire son possible pour être là pour elle à n'importe quel autre moment. Et puis Klaus ne peut pas être sur leur dos à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ?

Il entends une voiture passer près de la maison et préfère ne pas attendre de vérifier si c'est Klaus. Il se lève rapidement, même si devoir la laisser lui brise le coeur. Il prend son visage dans ses mains, la regardant intensément. Il ne trouve pas vraiment les mots justes, mais il espère qu'elle peut lire son âme. Ce qu'elle fait apparemment car elle lui sourit doucement. "Merci, Stefan."

Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de sa lèvre, avant de quitter la chambre silencieusement.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se rend compte que ce moment de réconfort lui a fait un bien fou, à lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Caroline est devenue dépendante de ses promenades sur la plage. Pendant les trois dernières semaines, ces promenades et les moments volés avec Stefan sont devenus les seules raisons pour lesquelles elle ne s'est pas encore plantée un pieu dans le coeur.<p>

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse les bruits ambiants autour d'elle calmer son esprit. Elle laisse le son de l'océan et les cris des mouettes étouffer les cris et supplications de la dernière personne qu'elle a du tuer juste pour amuser Klaus.

Stefan se comportant maintenant comme il l'espérait, Klaus a décidé que Caroline les accompagnerait lors de leurs sorties, ce qui voulait dire traquer d'éventuels campeurs ou touristes, les attirer dans un coin sombre et les vider de leur sang. Caroline a bien essayer de simplement se nourrir avant de les hypnotiser, mais Klaus a bien insisté sur le fait que personne ne devait survivre, quelle que soit le sexe, l'âge ou la race.

Aucune discrimination. Tout le monde y passe.

Ensuite Spike et Riley se débarrassent des corps. Caroline n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'ils en font, alors elle ne pose pas de question. Stefan non plus, d'ailleurs.

Heureusement il n'y a pas que les massacres. Avec son argent, son charme et probablement une bonne dose de compulsion, Klaus a réussi à s'introduire auprès de certaines familles fortunées des environs. Et ils s'y connaissent en soirées chics. Alors de temps à autre, Caroline met une jolie robe et a l'occasion de danser et de s'amuser avec Stefan, et d'oublier qu'elle a 'mangé' quelqu'un une heure auparavant.

Être invité un peu partout permets aussi à Klaus d'étendre son terrain de chasse. Si les gens disparaissent constamment trop près de chez eux, cela attirerait vite les soupçons. Et lorsque Klaus a vraiment...faim, il se rend alors jusqu'à Boston. Caroline n'y est pas encore allée, mais Stefan si, et lorsqu'il est revenu il est venu dans sa chambre et a pleuré dans ses bras.

Elle se sent coupable par moment, parce que sans elle Stefan garderait ses émotions fermées et cela la peine de le voir traverser ces souffrances pour elle. Mais il veut absolument qu'ils regagnent leurs émotions humaines chaque soir.

C'était très dur au début, mais dernièrement elle a arrêté de pleurer. Elle ne ressent qu'un espèce d'engourdissement, et cela la dérange un peu.

Elle a peur que vider des gens de leur sang ne devienne quelque chose de normal pour elle.

Cette nuit-là elle est réveillée par le bruit des pneus de la voiture sur le gravier. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Stefan se faufile dans sa chambre et ferme la porte avant de se glisser sous les couvertures auprès d'elle. Ils se font face et il lui prend la main, la plaçant sur sa joue.

Ils ne parlent pas nécessairement, d'abord par crainte d'être entendus, mais surtout parce qu'ils trouvent tout le réconfort dont ils ont besoin dans cette intimité silencieuse qu'ils ne pensaient jamais partager un jour. Ils n'en font pas mention, mais leur relation a évolué rapidement en une amitié très forte, teintée de tendresse et d'affection qui cache visiblement autre chose.

Bien sûr ces sentiments peuvent être exacerbés par la situation extraordinaire dans laquelle ils se trouvent, mais au fond de son coeur, Caroline sait que ce n'est pas le cas, du moins de son côté.

Ils ne parlent jamais d'Elena, alors elle ne sait pas très bien ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de Stefan.

Elle le regarde, il a les yeux fermés mais il garde sa main serrée dans la sienne, un peu plus fortement que d'habitude sans doute.

Elle demande simplement, "Combien?"

Il ouvre les yeux. "Trois...l'une était une adolescente."

Avec un soupir elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui et porte son autre main à son front, caressant ses cheveux et ses tempes, comme pour essayer d'effacer les pensées négatives qui s'y trouvent.

"Stefan?"

"Mmmm?"

"Tu ne crains pas que nous finissions pas trouver cela normal, même sans fermer nos émotions?"

Il la scrute. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas...je me demandais, quand j'aurai tué 200 personnes, est-ce que le numéro 201 aura vraiment de l'importance?"

"Tu me fais confiance?" le demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr."

"Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te laisserai jamais aller si loin. Et je sais que tu feras la même chose pour moi. J'ai tué bien plus que 200 personnes, Care, et je me souviens de chacun d'eux. Ce ne pas parce que tu ne pleures pas systématiquement que tu deviens insensible."

Elle hoche la tête mais il voit bien qu'elle n'est pas entièrement convaincue. C'est tellement dans son caractère de sur-analyser les choses ainsi, et il ne veut pas qu'elle se tourmente pour des événements sur lesquels elle n'a aucun contrôle.

"S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu viendras me trouver si cela ne va pas."demande-t-il.

"Je te le promets."

"Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre," dit-il, mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

Elle sourit doucement. "Tu veux y retourner?"

"Non."

"Alors reste."

Il sourit également et ils ferment les yeux. Ecouter la respiration de l'autre leur apporte un semblant de paix, et en quelques minutes ils se sont endormis.

* * *

><p>Klaus est assis en bas, dans le salon, appréciant un verre de cognac devant le feu ouvert. Un léger sourire joue sur ses lèvres.<p>

Au début il a hésité entre enlever Elena Gilbert ou Caroline Forbes. Kidnapper Elena aurait certainement eu un impact assez fort sur Stefan – mais probablement pas l'impact que Klaus espérait atteindre.

Il a observé Caroline pendant un moment, et le fait qu'elle soit un vampire avait joué en sa faveur, pour ainsi dire. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était plus forte, et résistante à la torture. Cette brindille d'Elena n'aurait pas tenu 3 jours.

Mais Caroline est aussi une fille amusante, gaie et pleine d'esprit. Il a toujours trouvé Elena un peu ennuyeuse et portée sur le mélodrame. Caroline a été le bon choix.

Bien sûr il ne s'était pas attendu à apprécier autant la jeune fille.

Mais depuis qu'elle est là Stefan s'est amélioré, et même elle s'est bien comportée, ne faisant pas toute une histoire à chaque fois qu'elle doit vider quelqu'un de son sang. Il l'a bien entendue pleurer au début, mais cela a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant.

Évidemment le fait que Stefan partage son lit doit probablement y être pour quelque chose.

Son sourire s'élargit. Est-ce que ces deux tourtereaux s'imaginent vraiment qu'il n'est pas au courant ?

Il est au courant. Mais cela ne le contrarie pas plus que cela.

Pour l'instant ils se réconfortent, mais bientôt cette façon de vivre leur sera totalement naturelle, Klaus en est sûr. C'est dans leur nature, après tout.

Et s'ils veulent un peu de romance dans leur vie, qui est-il pour les en empêcher? Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas massacrer des gens et être amoureux en même temps?

Il est évident qu'il devra les confronter à ce sujet, et punir Caroline, juste pour le principe.

Mais pas aussi sévèrement que d'habitude.


	5. Chapitre 5

**En l'honneur du retour de TVD ce soir, un petit chapitre ;o) Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires**.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain ils descendent à 15 minutes d'intervalle histoire de ne pas éveillez les soupçons.<p>

Lorsque Caroline s'installe à la table du petit déjeuner, elle salue les deux hommes et se sert une tasse de café.

Klaus les observe avec un sourire amusé, constatant à quel point Stefan et Caroline évitent soigneusement de se regarder.

"Alors, vous couchez ensemble, maintenant?" demande-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il s'enquérait du temps.

La tasse de Caroline atterrit brutalement sur la table, inondant la nappe. Elle se lève et tente de minimiser les dégâts avec sa serviette.

Elle jette un oeil à Stefan, qui reste très calme. Après avoir mangé un morceau de sa crêpe, il dit à Klaus, "Vous n'avez établi aucune règle quant au sexe sans sentiment."

Klaus a l'air réellement surpris pendant une minute, avant d'éclater de rire. "Vraiment? Je me suis montré bien laxiste dans ce cas. Bon, je suppose qu'il est trop tard, à présent."

Caroline se détend en voyant qu'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement en colère, il semble même plutôt amusé par la situation.

"Et bien," dit-il à Stefan, "Il me semble donc que la jolie miss Gilbert n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais je ne te blâme pas, bien sûr," dit-il en lançant un regard appréciateur vers Caroline.

"Le fait de coucher avec moi ne veut pas dire qu'il a oublié Elena," répond Caroline d'un ton détaché, fière d'avoir recouvré ses esprits aussi rapidement.

"Et c'est vous qui avez amené Caroline ici, après tout," renchérit Stefan sur un ton légèrement arrogant qui semble plaire à Klaus, même s'il est évident que celui-ci ne croit pas un instant à leur histoire de 'sexe sans sentiment'.

"Vous êtes deux petits malins. Mais je laisse passer pour cette fois."

Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait correct, car le soir même Caroline découvre que la sauce curry de son cabillaud est lacée de verveine. Elle se brûle la bouche mais recrache tout de suite sa bouchée.

Klaus, en hôte parfait, remplace immédiatement son assiette en lui assurant que la nouvelle est intacte.

Mais Caroline a perdu l'appétit pour la soirée.

* * *

><p>Elena pénètre dans le Mystic Grill et cherche Bonnie du regard. La jeune sorcière lui a envoyé un message en la prévenant de la rejoindre au Grill.<p>

Elle n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle était en compagnie de Damon.

Un peu choquée, Elena les regarde pendant une minute. Ils discutent et rigolent, apparemment très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Alors d'abord Caroline et maintenant Bonnie? C'est comme si Damon faisait copain-copain avec tous les gens qu'il détestait, juste afin de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Si elle est honnête avec elle-même, Elena doit reconnaitre qu'elle l'a également évité ces derniers temps. Mais pourquoi se torturer avec tous ces sentiments alors qu'elle sait que rien ne se passera tant que Stefan sera absent?

Et il semble de plus en plus évident qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment. Si Damon a tout le temps devant lui, ce n'est pas le cas d'Elena.

Car elle n'a pas changé d'avis quant à devenir un vampire.

Stefan lui manque, mais elle sent déjà que ses sentiments envers lui ont évolués. Cela fait 2 mois et demi maintenant, et même si son esprit le refusait au départ, son coeur lui a déjà commencé à passer à autre chose.

Elle est aussi consciente qu'en cas de retour de Stefan, il ne sera plus l'homme qu'elle connaît et qu'elle aime. Leur relation telle qu'ils la connaîssaient n'existe plus. Au lieu d'un quelconque futur, il y a juste maintenant un gros point d'interrogation. Et cela concerne Damon également.

Elle se sent déboussolée et de plus en plus encline à écouter la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant d'oublier les deux frères, du moins d'un point de vue romantique.

Bonnie l'a repérée et lui fait un grand signe de la main. Elena se dirige vers leur table, avec l'intention de ne pas mentionner cette amitié soudaine.

"Salut les amis."

"Elena. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?" Damon lui demande.

Il quitte la table pour prendre sa commande, et Elena ne peut s'empêcher de demander malgré tout, "Depuis quand Damon et toi êtes copains?"

Bonnie se met à rire. "On est pas copains. On se supporte à peine."

Damon se retourne et lui adresse un sourire canaille, et à la grande surprise d'Elena, Bonnie lui répond de la même façon.

Ils ont l'air de se supporter plutôt bien.

"Depuis quand?" répète Elena.

"Depuis que j'ai trouvé quelque chose," répond Bonnie avec un air entendu.

Elena retient son souffle. "Tu veux dire..."

Bonnie acquiesce avant de regarder autour d'elle.

"Tu crois qu'il nous fait toujours surveiller?" demande Elena en voyant le regard prudent de son amie.

"Je préfère ne pas parier les vies de Caroline et Stefan là-dessus, alors faisons comme si," intervient Damon en tendant son verre à Elena.

Bonnie a inscrit quelque chose sur son téléphone qu'elle montre à Elena.

_J'ai trouvé une plante qui peut nous aider à tuer Klaus_.

Elena le lit et dit, "Mais seulement à condition de le trouver, ce que l'on ne peut pas faire puisqu'il nous a menacé en kidnappant Caroline."

"Exactement. C'est la petite imperfection dans le plan."

Elena fronce les sourcils. "Parce qu'on a un plan maintenant?"

Damon et Bonnie échangent un regard. "Pas vraiment."

" Donc il y a juste une grosse imperfection?"

"Ne soit pas si négative, Elena. Comme Bonnie me l'a très sagement fait remarqué, au moins nous avons quelque chose. Il faut juste trouver un moyen de l'utiliser. Si un plan brillant germe dans ton esprit, n'hésite pas à nous le faire partager."

"Ok...d'accord."

Son regard passe de l'un à l'autre et elle a le sentiment d'être exclue d'une excellente blague. Ou peut-être sont-ils juste saouls et cette plante qui tue Klaus n'existe même pas.

"Ok, bon...je dois aller chercher Jérémy, alors...Bonnie, je t'appelle plus tard, ok?"

"Ok. Salut, Elena."

Elena adresse un sourire à Damon qui lui répond par un geste sec de la tête.

"C'était un peu bizarre," commente Bonnie dès qu'Elena est partie.

Damon hausse les épaules. "On s'est un peu évités ces derniers temps."

"Pourquoi?"

Il lui jette un regard entendu et elle comprend immédiatement. "Oh."

Elle y réfléchit un moment avant de demander, "Que feras-tu si Stefan ne revient que dans 10 ans...ou jamais?"

"Wow, Bonnie, ton optimisme fait tout ton charme."

Elle lève un sourcil. "Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit."

Il soupire. "Évidemment que j'y ai pensé. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Fin de l'histoire...histoire qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais vraiment commencé."

"Vraiment? Rien?" Bonnie lui demande, incrédule.

"C'est la petite amie de mon frère, Bonnie. Mon _frère. _Alors je sais que ton opinion à mon sujet est bien en-dessous du niveau de la mer, et que j'ai été un vrai salaud avec Stefan ces dernières décennies, mais je ne vais pas lui piquer sa copine alors qu'il a du se lancer dans un massacre sanglant avec un hybride lunatique pour me sauver la vie."

Elle sourit de façon appréciative. "Tu as drôlement évolué depuis ton arrivée ici. Je pense qu'on peut dire que tu es au-dessus du niveau de la mer, maintenant."

"Awww, mon coeur s'emballe. Ah non, attends, il est mort. Tu ne te serais certainement pas assise à cette table avec moi pour boire un verre à cette époque."

"Non mais toi non plus. En plus tu étais trop occupé avec Caroline," lui dit-t-elle sournoisement.

Il fait la grimace. "Merci de me le rappeler."

"A ton service. C'est ce à quoi servent les 'copains'," répond-elle en souriant.

"Je m'en fais pour elle, tu sais," lui confie-t-il soudain à sa grande surprise. "Je sais que Stefan trouvera un moyen de gérer tout cela, mais Caroline..."

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend mais Bonnie le comprend car elle ressent la même chose.

"Je suis sûre que Stefan s'occupe bien d'elle," dit-elle, à moitié convaincue mais tentant de se rassurer elle et lui.

Il regarde sa montre. "Je dois y aller. Il faut toujours qu'on trouve un plan. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas copains," lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Oui, il est évident qu'on ne peut pas se retrouver pour manger un morceau."

"Ok, alors je ne te retrouve pas ici demain soir, disons vers 19.00?"

Elle sourit. "Je ne serai certainement pas là."

* * *

><p>Il a plu toute la matinée, mais le soleil a timidement recommencé à se montrer, et le ciel bleu promet un bel après-midi.<p>

Caroline est assise sur la balancelle située sur la terrasse avant de la maison, lisant un magazine. C'est un de ses endroits favoris avec sa superbe vue surplombant la plage et la baie de Nantucket.

Stefan est assis dans un fauteuil près d'elle, lisant un livre, et ils partagent un silence confortable.

C'est ce genre de moment qui rend le reste presque supportable.

Klaus sort de la maison. "Il a enfin cessé de pleuvoir !" commente-t-il. "Pendant un moment j'ai cru que Caroline serait notre seul rayon de soleil de la journée."

Stefan lève les yeux au ciel mais Caroline sourit. Parfois Klaus peut-être vraiment irrésistible et charmant, avec son accent légèrement prononcé et ses traits séduisants.

Dommage que ce soit également un psychopathe vampire-loup-garou meurtrier et extrêmement dangereux.

"Pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous balader en ville cet après-midi? Vous ne désirez pas une nouvelle robe pour la fête de ce soir, ma très chère?" demande-t-il à Caroline qui se met à rire.

"J'ai au moins cinq robes dans mon armoire que je n'ai pas encore mises. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle robe."

"Vraiment?" demande Stefan avec un sourire moqueur. "Tu n'as pas _besoin_ d'une nouvelle robe?"

Elle rit de bon coeur. "Très bien, si vous insistez tous les deux..."

"Tu iras avec elle, Stefan," lui ordonne Klaus.

Stefan demeure sceptique. "La dernière fois que je me suis baladé avec Caroline vous lui avez fait boire de la verveine, alors je ne crois pas..."

"Ah, mais tu as été un bon garçon, Stefan. Et puis tout ne peut pas toujours tourner autour de la torture et du carnage, pas vrai ? Ce ne serait plus drôle à la longue." Il tend sa carte de crédit à Caroline. "Voici, chérie, et n'oubliez pas que le bleu est votre couleur."

Il retourne dans la maison, laissant Caroline et Stefan assez surpris. Mais puisqu'ils ont la permission, ils ne vont pas se priver.

Spike les dépose dans le centre de Chatham et sa rue commerçante. Caroline n'a pas l'intention d'acheter une robe, mais bien de profiter de ces instants avec Stefan.

"Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cela," dit-elle.

"Moi non plus. Il se révèle que Klaus est en réalité un grand romantique."

Elle rit à nouveau et cela réchauffe le coeur de Stefan de l'entendre. Il s'en fait beaucoup à son sujet dernièrement, car il semble évident que son moral descend de plus en plus bas, et elle se rapproche dangereusement de ce qui ressemble à une dépression. Et puis certains jours comme aujourd'hui elle semble aller mieux.

Il prend sa main dans la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts. C'est devenu un geste naturel pour tous les deux, qui était au départ un geste de réconfort mais est rapidement devenu une nécessité.

C'est ce qui permet à Caroline d'oublier pendant un moment le vide béant dans sa poitrine, vide qui grandit chaque fois qu'elle tue une autre personne. Ce sentiment de vide est toujours présent, mais elle ne veut pas que Stefan s'inquiète, alors elle ne dit rien si il ne lui demande pas spécifiquement.

"Tu sais, je crois qu'il veut juste s'amuser avec nous. Genre passer du chaud au froid, nous embrouiller l'esprit. Là il m'a donné sa carte de crédit mais demain il me fouettera avec des cordes imbibées de verveine."

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Care," Stefan lui reproche.

"Je sais, désolée. Allez, on va manger des clams!"

Après le déjeuner ils décident d'aller se balader sur la plage. L'endroit est bondé, et Caroline essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle pourrait être amenée à tuer une ou plusieurs de ces personnes demain ou un autre jour. Pour se distraire l'esprit elle pose la première question qui le traverse – question cependant loin d'être innocente.

"Tu penses parfois à Elena?"

Un peu surpris, Stefan répond, "Parfois...j'y pensais beaucoup au début quand je croyais encore trouver un moyen de m'échapper..mais plus tellement maintenant."

_Plus depuis que tu es arrivée_, ajoute-t-il mentalement, avant de poursuivre, "C'est comme si elle faisait partie d'une autre vie, tu sais ? Même si je reviens maintenant, les choses ne seront plus les mêmes."

Elle remarque qu'il n' y a pas vraiment de tristesse dans sa voix mais plutôt de l'acceptation.

"Damon me manque, par contre," dit-il en riant légèrement. "Qui l'eut cru?"

"Il me manque aussi...il t'as vraiment cherché désespérément."

Stefan secoue la tête. "Aucune chance qu'il nous trouve maintenant. Klaus a laissé une note qui menaçait de te tuer s'il continuait de chercher."

"Wow, Damon a du vraiment être furieux. Le connaissant, cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'arrête totalement."

"Du moment que cela ne porte préjudice ni à lui, ni à toi..." répond Stefan pensivement.

"J'aimerais leur faire savoir qu'on va bien."

Stefan s'arrête et scrute son visage. "C'est le cas?" lui demande-t-il, et elle lui sourit un peu tristement.

"Je vais bien quand tu es avec moi. Et toi ?"

Il porte son regard sur la mer un moment avant de revenir vers son joli visage. "Si nous n'avions pas ces moments ensemble, je crois que je serai responsable d'un carnage sanglant qui rendrait Klaus très fier," admet-il.

Caroline ne répond pas car sa gorge est serrée et elle ne veut pas créer une scène émotionnelle, mais son admission la touche profondément.

Stefan lâche sa main et pose son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Elle passe le bras autour de sa taille et ils continuent leur promenade, comfortablement absorbés l'un par l'autre.


	6. Chapitre 6

La maison où ils se rendent cette soirée-là est encore plus grande que celle de Klaus. Caroline ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. Klaus leur dit que la famille est liée aux Kennedy.

Il y a au moins 40 personnes mais Caroline se sent parfaitement à l'aise. Elle est allée à suffisamment de soirées à Mystic Falls, notamment au manoir Lockwood, pour ne pas être intimidée. En fait cela donne même une petit sentiment de normalité à la folie dans laquelle sa vie a sombré ces derniers temps. Et en plus elle sait qu'elle est très jolie avec sa robe bleu marine et ses boucles d'oreilles qui reflètent la lumière.

Stefan semble être du même avis car il ne l'a pas quittée depuis leur arrivée, sa main possessivement calée dans le bas de son dos. Caroline se demande si Klaus la fera payer pour cela, mais juste à cet instant elle est trop heureuse pour s'en faire.

Stefan doit cependant la laisser à un certain moment car Klaus veut le présenter à quelques personnes, mais Caroline ne reste pas seule très longtemps et se retrouve rapidement au milieu d'un petit groupe.

Un jeune homme en particulier est assez pressant.

Il est plutôt beau garçon avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisette, et lorsqu'il propose à Caroline de danser elle ne voit aucune raison valable de refuser.

Mais apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car après leur danse il commence à devenir collant, et elle essaie de lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. Dieu sait qu'elle a été rejetée assez souvent pour savoir que cela ne doit pas nécessairement mal se passer.

Elle mentionne le nom de Stefan, lui faisant croire qu'il est son petit ami, et elle peut constater que l'homme est visiblement déçu. Malgré cela, il persiste à rester à ses côtés.

Heureusement Stefan arrive à ce moment là. "Tu m'accordes cette danse, ma chérie?" il demande à Caroline, ayant manifestement entendu son petit mensonge, et elle lui sourit gracieusement avant de prendre sa main.

Il l'emmène sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du grand salon et la prend dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui un petit peu plus que la décence ne le permet dans ce genre de soirée. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et son visage contre son épaule.

Stefan sent vraiment bon, et elle ferme les yeux, savourant le fait d'être dans ses bras et excluant tout autre sensation que celui de ses mains sur son dos ou son torse contre le sien.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu es ravissante?" lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, et elle frissonne légèrement.

"Non, pas encore, en fait," lui dit-elle avec un sourire un peu aguicheur.

Il sourit en retour et plonge son regard vert dans le sien. "Tu es ravissante. Mais je parie qu'un tas de types te l'ont déjà dit ce soir...A commencer par celui-là," dit-il en indiquant d'un geste de la tête son admirateur blond, qui se trouve à quelques mètres à peine et continue de la regarder.

Et détecterait-elle de la jalousie dans la voix de Stefan?

"J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'était pas intéressée, je t'ai même fait passer pour mon amoureux, mais il ne semble pas facilement découragé."

"Où bien il a besoin d'une démonstration claire," dit Stefan, et avant qu'elle puisse réagit sa bouche est sur la sienne.

Il cesse de danser pour l'embrasser, et porte sa main à la joue de la jeune fille. Le baiser est plus tendre que vraiment passionné, mais c'est suffisant pour la secouer toute entière.

Mais elle le savait. Elle savait qu'embrasser Stefan Salvatore serait génial. Et pourtant ce n'est même pas tout à fait un vrai baiser.

Elle a à peine pris le temps de savourer le goût de ses lèvres que c'est fini. Le regard de Stefan s'attarde sur son visage un moment, apparemment troublé également. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Voilà. Maintenant il a compris qu'il peut aller se faire f..."

"Stefan!"

Elle rit, à la fois choquée par son langage et ravie de son baiser, même si ce n'était qu'une 'représentation'. Mais l'était-ce vraiment? Parce que ce qu'elle lit dans ses yeux à cet instant est assez intense pour causer un léger tremblement dans ses jambes.

Ils poursuivent leur danse et elle niche sa tête au creux de son épaule, et lui pose sa joue sur ses cheveux.

"Joli spectacle," commente Klaus lorsqu'il les rejoint un peu plus tard.

"Ce type la harcelait," Stefan répond froidement, et Caroline lève les yeux au ciel.

"Il ne me harcelait pas, il était juste un peu collant, c'est tout."

"Désirez-vous que je m'en débarrasse pour vous, ma chère?" Klaus demande.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais merci," répond-elle, espérant que Klaus n'insistera pas. Elle ne veut pas gâcher la magie de la soirée en parlant du meurtre éventuel d'un pauvre type qui n'a vraiment rien fait pour le justifier.

Heureusement Klaus n'insiste pas et peu après ils rentrent à la maison. Klaus leur souhaite bonne nuit et se retire dans sa chambre.

"Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit?"

Normalement ils ne partagent leur lit que lorsqu'ils ont besoin de réconfort, après avoir du tuer plusieurs personnes, ou une journée particulièrement difficile. Alors elle est un peu surprise – mais ravie – qu'il le lui propose, et qu'en plus il a vraiment l'air d'avoir envie qu'elle dise oui.

Elle sourit doucement. "J'aimerais beaucoup...ne pas rester seule ce soir."

Stefan retourne dans sa chambre pour se changer. Lorsqu'il revient, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle vient de proposer au petit ami d'Elena de partager son lit. Et puis elle se souvient que c'est loin d'être la première fois, et Stefan lui-même lui a dit qu'il ne considérait plus vraiment Elena comme sa petite amie de toute façon.

Ensuite elle devient nerveuse, car elle ne sait pas ce que Stefan attend d'elle exactement, et elle n'est pas prête pour aller plus loin. Et puis si elle doit avoir une première fois avec Stefan, elle n'a aucune envie que cela arrive sous le même toit que Klaus.

Mais il se contente de s'allonger à côté d'elle, posant sa tête sur sa main et la regardant avec cet air qui lui donne des papillons dans l'estomac.

"Tu t'es bien amusée, ce soir?" lui demande-t-il en caressant les contours de son visage du bout des doigts.

"Beaucoup. Et toi?"

"Oui."

Elle prend une inspiration avant de dire, "Le baiser était bien."

Stefan sourit et hoche la tête imperceptiblement. "Très bien."

Et c'est tout l'encouragement dont il a besoin, apparemment, avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent à nouveau les siennes, et elle frissonne sous la tendresse de son baiser.

Il s'assure que leur corps ne soient pas en contact, car il est conscient que c'est trop tôt, du moins pour le moment. Caroline est vulnérable, et il aurait le sentiment de profiter d'elle si quelque chose se passait maintenant. Et puis il apprécie cette lente évolution dans leurs sentiments. Cela lui rappelle vaguement la façon dont il courtisait dans les années 1860.

Il interrompt le baiser et s'installe confortablement à son côté, passant un bras sur son ventre, la serrant contre lui. Elle sourit, heureuse, et à ce moment-là Stefan pense que les choses finiront par s'arranger.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement le destin lui prouve le contraire moins de 48 heures plus tard.<p>

Lorsque Caroline descend ce matin là, Riley lui fait savoir que Stefan et Klaus sont déjà sortis. Elle se sert une tasse de café, prend le journal local et sort s'installer sur la balancelle.

Une photo sur la deuxième page du journal attire son attention. C'est l'homme blond de la soirée. Ressentant un léger malaise l'envahir, elle lit l'article mentionnant la façon dont il est mort dans un accident de voiture en rentrant cette nuit-là. Apparemment il s'est endormi en volant.

Le désespoir lui tord l'estomac. Il ne s'est pas endormi au volant, elle le sait. Ce n'était pas un accident.

_Désirez-vous que je m'en débarrasse pour vous, ma chère?_

Les mots de Klaus résonnent dans sa tête et elle laisse échapper un sanglot.

Cet homme – et elle réalise qu'elle ne se souvient même pas de son prénom – est mort par sa faute.

* * *

><p>Stefan se tient sur le seuil de la chambre de Caroline, la regardant dormir. Il a une expression lugubre sur le visage. Il s'est levé il y a plus d'une heure, mais a décidé de laisser Caroline dormir au vu des événements de la veille.<p>

_Ils étaient dans les bois, se nourrissant de quelques touristes qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de venir s'y balader à la nuit tombée._

_La femme que Caroline tenait se mit soudain à crier. Au lieu de plonger ses crocs dans son cou ou de l'hypnotiser, Caroline commença à la secouer violemment, criant 'Tais-toi!' avant de la gifler durement._

_Lorsque cela ne donna aucun résultat, elle lui brisa la nuque et laissa le corps de la femme tomber au sol._

_Le silence se fit. Stefan et Klaus arrêtèrent de se nourrir et Klaus eut même l'air vaguement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer._

_Stefan se précipita auprès de Caroline. Elle se tenait là, immobile. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement._

_"Caroline. Caroline, regarde-moi."_

_N'ayant aucune réaction de sa part, il prit son visage dans ses mains. "Ouvre les, Caroline. Allez."_

_Cela allait être terriblement douloureux pour elle d'ouvrir ses émotions ainsi, mais c'était le seule moyen de la sortir de cette torpeur. Normalement lorsqu'ils faisaient cela ils étaient dans leur chambre et avaient le support l'un de l'autre. Mais là ils étaient au milieu des bois, en présence de Klaus. Stefan ne pouvait même pas montrer un peu de compassion ou de réconfort sans risquer de lui causer du tort._

_"Je ne peux pas," murmura-t-elle._

_"Pourquoi?"_

_Parce que je ne les ai pas fermées...Oh mon dieu, Stefan !"_

_L'amplitude de se qu'elle venait de faire l'envahit d'un seul coup et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. "J'ai tué cette femme, Stefan...Je l'ai tuée!"_

_Stefan pouvait constater qu'elle était au bord de l'hystérie, et il lança un regard implorant à Klaus._

_"Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer? On va finir par attirer l'attention."_

_Klaus s'approcha d'eux. Caroline tremblait dans les bras de Stefan, sans vraiment pleurer mais sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. _

_Klaus la regarda dans les yeux. "Je suis très fier de vous, ma chère. Maintenant calmez-vous. On rentre à la maison."_

_Elle se relaxa instantanément, et Stefan la souleva dans ses bras. Il était envahit d'une telle rage à cet instant qu'il préférait ne pas parler. Klaus allait payer pour cela, d'une façon ou d'une autre._

Une intense nausée le saisit à ce souvenir récent. S'il ne fait pas quelque chose, Caroline ne tiendra pas le coup très longtemps. Tout s'écroule autour d'elle et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour enrayer le processus.

_S'enfuir._

Pour la première fois, il commence à considérer cette option très sérieusement. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

* * *

><p>"Comment va-t-elle?" s'enquiert Klaus lorsque Stefan descend.<p>

_Cassée. Vidée_.

"Elle dort encore."

Il fait de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser ses émotions, son angoisse et sa colère prendre le dessus. Tant que Caroline est dans cet état, il ne peut pas se permettre de les fermer.

"Elle s'en remettra", dit Klaus en tendant une tasse de café à Stefan. "C'est difficile maintenant car c'est une jeune fille sensible. Que pourrait-on faire pour lui remonter le moral?"

"Rien!" Stefan s'exclame, perdant finalement patience face à l'attitude insouciante de Klaus. "Il n'y a rien qui puisse...à part peut-être la renvoyer à Mystic Falls, et quand bien même..."

Et il sait qu'elle ne partirait pas de toute façon. Elle a promis de ne pas le quitter, et elle est si têtue que même au bord de la folie elle refusera encore de s'en aller.

Bon sang, ce qu'il peut l'aimer pour cela.

"Allons Stefan, pas de nouvelle scène émotionnelle, "Klaus lui dit alors que le visage de Stefan trahit ses sentiments. "Je détesterais avoir à blesser notre petite Caroline dans son état actuel."

La minute d'après il est collé au mur, et Stefan le tient par la gorge, ses traits de vampire en évidence.

"Touchez-là, " menace-t-il avec une rage à peine contrôlée, "Et je vous jure que je trouverai un moyen de vous exterminer."

Klaus se contente de rire. "Je préfère cela. Mais je t'en prie, garde cette belle colère pour plus tard. J'ai quelque chose de prévu."

* * *

><p>Pendant les jours suivant l'état de Caroline varie entre pas terrible et vraiment mauvais. Stefan ne peut que constater avec impuissance que son esprit se ferme graduellement, et son joli visage ne reflète aucune expression. Ses yeux bleus ne sont qu'une page vide.<p>

Et puis à d'autres moments, elle semble mieux, quoique pas tout à fait. Stefan, qui la connait depuis longtemps, peut voir que derrière son visage rarement souriant, il n'y a aucune lumière. C'est juste une façade, et c'est presque vide à l'intérieur.

Histoire d'empirer les choses, Klaus a envoyé Stefan en reconnaissance tout seul deux fois cette semaine. Il est censé leur trouver où se déroulera leur prochain 'festin'. Mais le jeune vampire est de plus en plus soupçonneux du fait que Klaus apprécie Caroline beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'y attendait...et qu'il est peut-être même un peu amoureux d'elle.

Même si Stefan peut le comprendre, il ne peut l'accepter. Combien de temps avant que Klaus ne prenne conscience de ces sentiments -ces sentiments humains qu'il abhorre tellement – et commence à voir Stefan comme un obstacle?

Stefan chasse cette pensée effrayante de son esprit. Caroline et lui ne sont plus ici très longtemps de toute façon. Ces expéditions en solo ont été bien utiles pour préparer leur fuite.

Lorsqu'il revient plus tard cette nuit-là et se rend dans la chambre de Caroline, il ne la trouve pas dans son lit mais sur la chaise longue sur sa terrasse. Lorsqu'elle l'entend entrer, elle se lève et se jette dans ses bras. Il pose sa main sur sa chevelure et l'embrasse sur le front.

"Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour," murmure-t-elle dans son cou.

Il se raidit. "Pourquoi? Il a fait quelque chose?"

"Non...il a même essayé de me remonter le moral..mais il me fiche les jetons."

Stefan se relaxe quelque peu, heureux de la tenir dans ses bras, en sécurité. Elle semble aller mieux que ces derniers jours.

Il prend sa main et la ramène sur la terrasse. Il s'assied sur la chaise longue et l'attire contre lui, entre ses jambes. Elle s'installe confortablement contre lui et enfouit la tête dans son cou, savourant la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle.

"Qu'as-tu fait ce soir?" demande-t-elle, sa voix à peine audible.

"J'ai fait semblant de faire un peu de recherches pour Klaus...en me dépêchant pour pouvoir te rejoindre au plus vite."

Il hésite un moment avant de décider de ne pas encore lui parler de leur évasion éventuelle. Cela pourrait lui redonner un peu de courage, mais si pour n'importe qu'elle raison cela venait à échouer, Stefan a peur que Caroline ne s'en remette pas.

Alors il lui caresse le bras, murmurant, "Je vais m'occuper de toi, Caroline. Je te le promets."

Et il a l'intention de tenir sa promesse cette fois-ci.


	7. Chapitre 7

Comme Klaus l'a dit à Stefan, il a préparé quelque chose, et Stefan sent que cela va mal finir.

Son instinct le pousse à aller voir Caroline quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne partent.

"Est-ce qu'il a dit où on allait?" lui demande-t-elle lorsqu'il rentre dans la chambre.

"Non . Il a dit que c'était une surprise."

"Je déteste ses surprises."

Stefan vient vers elle et saisit son visage dans ses mains. "Il faut que tu fermes tes émotions, Caroline. Tu peux faire cela pour moi? S'il te plaît?"

Elle secoue la tête, au bord des larmes. "Je ne peux pas. Cela fait un moment déjà, je ne sais pas...c'est comme si c'était cassé."

Stefan est dévasté. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente si mal.

"Si tu veux je peux dire à Klaus que tu n'es pas bien."

"Ça va aller, Stefan. Il ne te croira pas, de toute façon. Je peux assurer quelques morts de plus...enfin je crois."

Elle lui sourit, et il se sent envahi de tendresse devant ce sourire si brave. Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Il y a du désespoir dans ce baiser, mais aussi beaucoup d'amour, un amour qu'aucun d'eux ne peut nier à présent. Stefan n'avait pas vraiment réalisé à quel point il était amoureux d'elle jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils sont ensemble jusqu'à la fin, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il est temps de partir, mais il laisse ses lèvres s'attarder sur celle de la jeune fille encore un instant avant de la relâcher. Cela leur cause à tous les deux une douleur presque physique.

"Allons-y."

* * *

><p>Ils sont caché dans les bois, occupés à regarder un groupe de campeurs s'amusant autour d'un feu de bois. Ils sont tous de la même famille. C'est l'idée que Klaus a d'une soirée réussie.<p>

Massacrer une famille entière de 12 personnes.

Klaus montre à Stefan le seul enfant du groupe, un gamin d'à peu près 12 ans.

"J'ai pensé que Caroline pourrait s'occuper de lui," lui dit Klaus. "Pour l'aider à se remettre doucement dans le bain."

Bien sûr, parce que rien ne serait plus bénéfique pour Caroline qu'égorger un jeune ado de 12 ans.

"Non."

Le ton de Stefan est intransigeant. Klaus le regarde.

"Pourquoi?"

"Elle n'est pas assez stable. Si vous la faite tuer un gamin maintenant, cela empirera les choses."

"Attention, Stefan. Quand tu parles ainsi, j'ai tendance à penser que tes sentiments humains sont bien présents et que tu t'attaches un peu trop à elle."

"Et vous non, peut-être?" Stefan réplique de façon arrogante, et Klaus sourit mais évite son regard.

"Touché. Très bien. Qui s'occupe du gamin?"

"Moi," Stefan réponds, même s'il sait que cela le crucifiera vu qu'il a décidé de laisser ses émotions ouvertes. Si Caroline ne peut pas les fermer, alors il ne le fera pas non plus.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, priant pour pouvoir oublier et se faire pardonner un jour tout cela. Il trouve un peu de force dans le fait que dans un peu plus de 24 heures, Caroline et lui seront loin.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Caroline ne sort pas de sa chambre et Stefan est comme un lion en cage.<p>

La façon dont elle a réagi après le carnage de la veille au soir le terrifie. C'est comme si elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment. Un robot sans émotions.

Elle a toujours la même attitude lorsqu'elle descend ce soir là, juste avant que Klaus et Stefan ne se rendent à une soirée. Stefan n'a évidemment aucun désir d'y aller, mais il n'a trouvé aucun justificatif qui lui permettrait de rester auprès de Caroline. Il n'a donc rien dit, pensant qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard dans sa chambre.

Ils sont supposés s'enfuir ce soir. Mais pour l'instant lui seul le sait.

Il est donc fort surpris de la voir arriver, toute apprêtée, avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

"Je suis si heureux que vous ayez décider de nous rejoindre, ma chère" Klaus lui dit en lui embrassant la main.

Ce soir ils sont invités par un sénateur, et la soirée commence plutôt bien. Stefan ne quitte pas Caroline, cependant, ne participant pas vraiment à la conversation mais se tenant silencieusement à ses côtés, juste au cas où.

Grâce à cela, il détecte le moment précis où elle commence à flancher.

Son élocution se fait hésitante, et sa main cherche celle de Stefan et la presse violemment.

Elle est tout sourire, mais en dedans elle crie au secours.

Il fait tomber un peu de champagne sur sa robe pour pouvoir l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Il choisit un petit salon situé le plus loin possible de la pièce principale, et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Il la fait asseoir sur un fauteuil et s'agenouille devant elle.

"Care? Care, regarde-moi."

Elle respire rapidement mais ne pleure pas. Elle a l'air complètement paniquée, attrapant les épaules de Stefan avec une force dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

"Stefan...Stefan, je ne peux pas respirer !" Et il est vrai que sa respiration est maintenant non-existante. "Je ne peux pas respirer, Stefan," elle répète d'un ton affolé.

Il attrape son visage dans ses mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les sien.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer Caroline. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer !"

Les mots semblent enfin pénétrer son esprit et elle se calme un peu, mais la seconde d'après les larmes surgissent et elle se met à trembler.

Stefan la prend dans ses bras et la presse très fort contre lui. "Je t'en prie, Care, tu dois te calmer. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, ou il te le fera payer. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie," l'admoneste-t-il.

Ses tremblements et ses pleurs se tarissent finalement et il la relâche. Il reprend son visage dans ses mains, murmurant, "On part ce soir. J'ai tout arrangé." Il presse un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter impulsivement, "Je t'aime."

Il a à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que Klaus surgit dans la pièce.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demande-t-il, regardant la scène devant lui. Caroline est assise sur un fauteuil, calme même s'il est évident qu'elle a traversé une crise de larmes. Stefan est debout, à quelques pas d'elle, les bras croisés, le visage impassible.

"Caroline ne se sentait pas bien, je l'ai emmenée ici pour qu'elle récupère pendant quelques minutes," dit-il à Klaus avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Caroline se lève, lissant sa robe. "Je vais bien," dit-elle aux deux hommes, et si ce n'était la trace des larmes sur son visage, rien n'indique qu'elle vient de subir une grosse crise de panique.

"Stefan, tu dois arrêter d'être aussi protecteur. Tu n'es pas son garde du corps," Klaus dit d'un ton égal, mais Stefan y détecte la légère menace sous-jacente.

"Oui Stefan, n'en fait pas toute une histoire, je vais bien," ajoute Caroline, et elle se dirige vers Klaus, posant sa main sur le bras du vampire. "Vous me raccompagnez à la soirée?" demande-t-elle avec un doux sourire et il s'exécute avec un plaisir évident.

Klaus a peut-être mille ans, mais c'est quand même un homme.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Caroline se retourne et regarde Stefan, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle a enregistré ses paroles.

Elle est prête à partir.

Et elle l'aime aussi.

* * *

><p>Damon sort de la douche au moment où son téléphone sonne. L'écran indique le nom de Bonnie.<p>

"Maison de la Perdition Salvatore," répond-il.

"J'ai la marchandise," dit-elle sans préambule.

"Ahh, voyons Bonnie. Tu sais que je n'utilise pas de drogues, et tu ne devrais pas non plus."

Il peut presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas demandé, mais c'est peut-être aussi mortel sur un vampire normal. Une idée de qui je pourrais utiliser comme cobaye?" demande-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Il rit. "Tu me terrifies, Sabrina. Alors dis-moi, combien cela m'a coûté?"

"Bien plus que la peau de tes fesses."

"Bon, dans ce cas cela doit en valoir la peine. Tu peux me l'apporter ce soir? Je préparerai le dîner."

"Ok. Je..." il y a un silence et puis elle demande, "Ce n'est pas un rencard ou un truc du genre, hein?"

"Un quoi? Un rencard ? Jamais de la vie..Et puis tu vois toujours Gilbert, non?"

"Oui. Oui, on est ensemble," dit-elle et il ne manque pas de noter l'hésitation dans sa voix.

"Mets-y un peu plus d'enthousiasme, Bennett. Problème de couple?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas," se ressaisit-elle. "Je serai là vers 19.30. J'espère que ce sera mangeable!"

Damon raccroche et jette le téléphone sur le lit avec un sourire narquois.

Avant de se demander pourquoi la vie amoureuse de Bonnie Bennett le passionne soudain autant.

* * *

><p>Caroline se réveille doucement. Ses paupières s'ouvrent, et il lui faut quelques seconde pour réaliser où elle se trouve.<p>

Une voiture. Stefan conduit.

Elle se souvient.

Elle se rappelle Stefan venant dans sa chambre pendant la nuit.

Elle se rappelle leur marche silencieuse pour sortir de la maison, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elle se rappelle l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines en arrivant à la voiture que Stefan a secrètement loué.

Et ils sont partis.

Stefan voit qu'elle est réveillée et sourit. Sa main laisse le volant un instant pour caresser sa joue.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demande-t-il tendrement.

"Ça va. On est où?"

"En Pennsylvanie. Je pensais rouler encore deux heures avant de nous arrêter et trouver un hôtel. Ça te va?"

Stefan est conscient qu'il pourrait conduire d'une traite jusque Mystic Falls, même si c'est un voyage de 11 heures. Mais il veut passer encore un peu de temps seul avec elle avant de devoir affronter la réalité de retour en Virginie. Affronter Elena, Damon et ce qui sera certainement les conséquences de leur fuite.

"Ça me convient," lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle partage manifestement ses pensées.

Il y a une lumière dans ses yeux, et du rose sur ses joues, et Stefan ne l'a plus vue ainsi depuis des semaines.

"Nous sommes libres?" demande-t-elle.

Il ne veut pas lui gâcher cet instant. Pour le moment elle sait juste qu'ils sont loin de Klaus. Elle doit encore réaliser ce que cela va impliquer dans un futur proche.

"Oui. Nous sommes libres."

_Pour l'instant._

Lorsque Stefan sort de la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel ce soir-là, il trouve Caroline devant la télévision.

"Tu sais, je viens de réaliser qu'on a à peine regardé la télé pendant toutes ces semaines. Cela ne m'a même pas manqué."

Il grimpe sur le lit derrière elle et lui masse les épaules. Elle gémit et en oublie complètement la télévision.

Elle se tourne et lui fait face, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, verts, de Stefan.

"Est-ce que tu le pensais?" demande-t-elle, et il comprend immédiatement de quoi elle parle.

Il répond sans hésitation. "Oui. Je t'aime, Caroline."

Un large sourire éclaire son visage. "Je t'aime aussi, Stefan."

Et ils s'embrassent. Un vrai baiser cette fois, pas un baiser pour le spectacle ou pour la calmer. Un baiser profond et plein d'amour.

La langue de Stefan s'attarde sur ses lèvres pleines avant d'explorer sa bouche. Elle s'abandonne librement à la passion de son geste.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, ils ont tous les deux le souffle court. Caroline ne peut empêcher ses doutes de ressurgir insidieusement. "Comment savoir si ce sera toujours pareil une fois rentrés à Mystic Falls?"

Stefan la regarde intensément, lui caressant la joue. "Je sais que je veux être avec toi, et personne d'autre."

Elle hoche la tête. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de prononcer le nom d'Elena à cet instant. Et puis elle fait confiance à Stefan pour qu'il règle les choses lorsqu'ils seront rentrés.

Elle a encore du mal à imaginer que Stefan Salvatore est à elle. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que Klaus débarque en criant vengeance.

Stefan semble lire dans ses pensées. "J'appellerai Damon plus tard, pour le prévenir qu'on arrive, et qu'il se tienne prêt, au cas où..."

"Tu vas lui causer un choc. Heureusement que les vampires ne sont pas sujets aux crises cardiaques."

Stefan rit, heureux de savoir qu'il entendra bientôt la voix de son frère, qu'il verra son visage. Cela apaise un peu ses inquiétudes concernant Klaus.

Bien sûr la ravissante blonde dans ses bras aide également. Il secoue la tête, se demandant comment il a pu être aussi aveugle. L'amitié qu'ils ont forgé, son attitude protectrice constante à son égard aurait du l'alerter, lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des sentiments bien plus profonds.

Il a été tellement absorbé par Elena et tous ces drames la concernant qu'il n'a jamais vraiment prit le temps de découvrir le trésor qui se trouvait juste sous son nez.

D'une façon un peu tordue, il le doit à Klaus. C'est assez ironique.

Sa bouche prend celle de Caroline pour un autre baiser langoureux, et ils s'allongent tous les deux sur le lit, leurs jambes entremêlées. Caroline passe les bras autour de son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien, enivrée par le contact de Stefan sur sa peau.

Il trouve la force de se reculer un instant.

"Care, on devrait peut-être arrêter là. Tu es encore..."

"Arrêter?" l'interrompt-elle avec un sourire aimant. "Tu rigoles, non? On ne s'arrête pas, Stefan. C'est comme ça et pas autrement."

Il répond par un rire heureux qu'elle s'empresse d'étouffer avec sa bouche gourmande.

* * *

><p>"Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?" demande Spike à Klaus.<p>

"Non. Merci."

Klaus se tient devant la fenêtre, regardant distraitement la plage, illuminée par la lumière du soleil couchant.

Cette même plage où Caroline aime aller se promener.

Il ne peut pas croire qu'ils soient partis, juste comme cela.

Il ne peut pas croire que son plan se soit retourné contre lui.

Mais il accepte le fait qu'il est en partie fautif.

Il a fait l'erreur d'apprécier Stefan. Il a fait l'erreur de laisser Caroline toucher son coeur mort, et s'est permis de ressentir des émotions qu'il avait enterré depuis des siècles.

Il aurait du s'en douter, pourtant. Tous les deux avaient le coeur bien trop tendre pour accepter cette façon de vivre. S'il n'avait pas amené Caroline, peut-être Stefan aurait-il fini par céder. C'est dans sa nature après tout.

Mais Klaus a vraiment cru que Stefan serait encore trop entiché d'Elena Gilbert pour craquer si facilement pour Caroline.

Et il ne pouvait gère le blâmer pour cela.

La maison semble sombre et lugubre maintenant qu'_elle_ est partie.

Il n'arrive pas à décrire ce qu'il ressent, et il déteste cela. Il n'est pas censé _ressentir_ quoi que ce soit. Mais il y a de la tristesse, de la colère, de la trahison et le pire de tout : le coeur brisé.

Une partie de lui veut les laisser en paix. L'autre partie a plutôt envie de les retrouver et de leur arracher le coeur. Il doit se forcer pour ignorer la première et considérer sérieusement la seconde.

Il s'accorde quelques jours avant de prendre une décision.


	8. Chapitre 8

"Allo?"

"Salut Damon."

Un silence, et puis, "C'est qui?"

Stefan sourit. "Je sais que cela fait quelques mois, mais tu n'as pas oublié ton petit frère quand même?"

"Si c'est une blague, je vous jure..."

"Ce n'est pas une blague, Damon. Je te le jure. C'est moi."

Il y a un nouveau silence de l'autre côté de la ligne pendant que Damon digère la nouvelle. "Où es-tu?"

"A Harrisburg, en Pennsylvanie. Nous serons à Mystic Falls dans quelques heures."

"Par 'nous' j'espère que tu veux dire Caroline et toi."

"Oui. On s'est enfuis, Damon. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Je ne sais pas comment Klaus va réagir."

"Wow...bon..je ne m'attendais pas à cela," et Stefan se met à rire devant le manque de répartie inhabituel de son frère.

"Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Caroline?" demande Damon, tout excité.

"Moi ca va. Caroline...pas terrible. Je te raconterai lorsque nous serons de retour."

"Ok. Je peux lui parler?"

"Elle dormait encore quand j'ai quitté la chambre. Attends une minute."

Il rentre dans la chambre d'hôtel où Caroline vient de se réveiller. Il lui tend le téléphone.

"Damon pour toi."

Elle prend l'appareil avec un sourire. "Hey Damon!"

"Hey Barbie. Comment tu vas?"

Elle fond soudain en larmes et Damon panique. "Hé hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de travers?"

Stefan s'assied directement sur le lit à ses côté et elle rit à travers ses larmes pour les rassurer tous les deux.

"Je vais bien...c'est juste, c'est vraiment bon d'entendre ta voix."

Elle avait tellement détesté ce surnom – Barbie – au début et là maintenant c'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'elle ait entendue.

"J'espère que mon frère s'occupe bien de toi."

"C'est le meilleur," répond-elle, et quelque chose dans la douceur de sa voix interpelle Damon.

Il a un petit sourire narquois. "J'en suis sûr. On se voit dans quelques heures?"

"Absolument."

Elle rend le téléphone à Stefan.

"Sois prudent, Damon. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver." Il hésite un instant avant de poursuivre, "Je suis désolé de vous faire courir ce risque...mais on ne pouvait plus rester là-bas."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Stef. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Je serai là quand vous arrivez."

"Ok. A plus."

Stefan raccroche avant de se glisser dans le lit aux côtés de Caroline, la prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Il a balayé toutes ses incertitudes hier soir et lui a prouvé, avec son corps et ses mains, à quel point il l'aime.

Cinq fois.

L'endurance d'un vampire est assez spectaculaire.

Elle sourit en pensant à quelque chose et il lui demande, heureux de voir son visage s'illuminer, "Quoi?"

"Tu te souviens de 'Toi et moi, Caroline, cela n'arrivera jamais'?"

Il se met à rire au souvenir de cette soirée dans les bois. "Oui. J'étais jeune et stupide. Et aveugle aussi."

"Et puis il y avait Elena," ajoute-t-elle, mais il n'y a pas de trace de jalousie dans sa voix.

Il soupire. "Il faudra que je lui parle. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre...ce ne sera pas facile."

"J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole," Caroline spécule avec un sourire triste.

"On lui dira ce que tu as traversé...c'est une fille intelligente, elle comprendra."

Elle l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse passant une main caressante de ses omoplates au bas de son dos, toujours aussi émerveillée de pouvoir agir ainsi.

Stefan interrompt finalement le baiser, murmurant contre sa bouche, "J'adorerais rester au lit avec toi toute la journée, mais si on rentrait à la maison?"

Elle sourit, savourant le goût de ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser étourdissant.

"Allons-y."

* * *

><p>Damon a appelé Bonnie immédiatement après son coup de fil avec Stefan. Elle est donc présente lorsque Caroline et lui arrivent à la pension. Il a aussi appelé Alaric pour le tenir informé et lui demander de garder un oeil sur les Gilbert, mais il n'a encore rien dit à Elena. Il suppose que Stefan voudra le faire lui-même.<p>

Bonnie et Caroline tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et les deux frères partagent une embrassade maladroite mais sincère.

Ils se rendent dans la bibliothèque, et Stefan évoque leur fuite mais ne rentre pas encore dans les détails concernant leur séjour ces dernières semaines. Il en parlera à Damon lorsqu'ils seront seuls.

Bonnie et Damon ne tardent pas à leur parler de la plante qu'ils ont trouvé.

"Comment être sûr que cela va marcher?" demande Stefan.

"Vu que l'information vient des Sorcières...elles ne nous ont jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent."

Stefan hoche la tête, réfléchissant quelques minutes.

"Alors?" demande Damon d'un ton impatient. "Quand est-ce qu'on part lui botter les fesses?"

"Tu ne pars nulle part, Damon. Klaus te tuera en un clin d'oeil. Attends que je te dise ce qu'il a fait à Caroline...et il l'appréciait pourtant."

"Mais..."

"Tu n'y vas pas, et c'est mon dernier mot, Damon."

Ils sont tous un peu surpris pas la soudaine assertivité de Stefan, et Damon en est tellement impressionné qu'il ne songe même pas à protester.

Bonnie se lève. "Je dois y aller. Je vous laisse discuter. Tenez-moi au courant de votre décision, ok?"

Elle embrasse Caroline et Stefan, et Damon la raccompagne à la porte. Ils peuvent les entendre parler pendant un instant, et Damon se met à rire - un rire réel, et non sarcastique comme à son habitude.

Stefan et Caroline échangent un regard amusé. "Il semble que certaines choses se soient passé pendant notre absence," chuchote Caroline avec un sourire.

Lorsque Damon revient, il demande à Caroline, "Tu veux appeler ta mère?"

"J'avais pensé rentrer à la maison un peu plus tard et..."

"Non!" et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire à leur parfaite synchronicité.

"On ne te quitte pas des yeux tant que Klaus est dehors quelque part," dit Damon, et Stefan ajoute, "On appellera ta mère et on lui demandera de passer."

Caroline accepte sans discuter, car elle n'a pas vraiment envie de quitter la relative sécurité de la pension et la présence de Stefan et Damon.

Damon se rassied dans le divan. "Bon, alors, cette plante...une idée de la façon dont on va l'utiliser?"

Stefan hausse les épaules. "Il faut que j'y retourne et trouve le moyen de le faire ingurgiter à Klaus."

Damon se demande s'il a bien entendu son frère, et un regard au visage décomposé de Caroline confirme ce qu'il a entendu.

"Stefan, non!" s'exclame-t-elle, et son ton léger a fait place à l'angoisse.

Damon ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais vu un tel désespoir sur son visage, même après qu'elle soit devenue un vampire et avait quelques problèmes pour le gérer.

Stefan s'assied à côté d'elle et passe le bras autour de ses épaules et son autre main sur sa joue.

"Penses-y, Caroline. Cela pourrait être terminé pour de bon."

"Ou il sera tellement furieux qu'il te tuera séance tenante," répond-elle plaintivement.

"Je dois prendre ce risque Caroline. Pour nous," il ajoute d'un ton plus bas, même s'il sait que Damon peut parfaitement les entendre.

Damon est envahi de sentiments conflictuels. Son instinct lui dit d'empêcher Stefan de partir et d'attendre que Klaus se manifeste. Ils géreront le problème ensemble. Mais tout au fond il sait bien que c'est suicidaire.

Manifestement Stefan veut régler cela lui-même et rien ne lui fera changer d'avis.

"Dis-moi que ce n'était pas ton plan depuis le début, me ramener ici pour me protéger et puis retourner auprès de Klaus?" lui demande Caroline.

"Non, je te le promets. Je ne retournerai pas si on avait une autre option. Mais cela peut-être bénéfique si on se débarrasse de lui une bonne fois pour toute."

Elle acquiesce, même si l'idée de Stefan retournant là-bas la rend malade. Mais il le fera de toute façon pour les protéger. Pour lui redonner la tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle a perdu.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue, tout près de son oreille, où il murmure, "Je t'aime," et elle enfouit sa tête contre son épaule, ignorant le regard extrêmement surpris de Damon. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé au téléphone, il avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux deux, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à..._ça._

"Ecoute, je vais appeler ta mère et lui dire de nous rejoindre pour le dîner, ok?" il propose à Caroline histoire de lui changer les idées.

Elle sourit avec gratitude. "Merci, Damon. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche."

"Bien sûr. Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain" Damon lui dit, et elle s'en va après un dernier baiser à Stefan.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, Damon a un petit sourire narquois. "Je peux être là quand tu le diras à Elena?"

Stefan soupire. "Si j'ai la chance de le dire à Elena."

Le sourire de Damon s'efface. "Ne parle pas ainsi Stefan, ou je te jure que je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non."

"Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur Caroline pendant que je suis partit. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas si elle peut se nourrir directement à la source et s'arrêter à temps."

"Oui, à ce propos...Je pensais devoir t'enfermer dans la cellule en bas. Je l'ai faite redécorer et tout."

Stefan sourit. "Je buvais du sang humain avant de partir avec Klaus," et devant le visage étonné de son frère, il ajoute, "Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Elena. J'ai commencé avec elle mais par la suite j'en ai pris de plus en plus. Je savais qu'elle et toi vous seriez sur mon dos si j'en parlais, et j'ai voulu gérer cela par moi-même. C'était très dur avec Klaus, au début, et j'ai même failli abandonner à un certain moment. Et puis Caroline est arrivée, et à partir de ce moment-là je n'ai plus pensé qu'à la protéger, et ma soif de sang est passée au second plan...je vais bien maintenant."

Damon regarde son frère, à la fois heureux et triste pour lui. Heureux que Stefan reprenne un 'régime' normal. Triste parce qu'en dépit de l'attitude calme de Stefan, Damon perçoit les cicatrices dues à leur expérience, et elles ne sont pas prêtes de guérir.

Stefan sort son téléphone. "Je vais envoyer un message à Klaus. Lui faire croire que j'ai simplement déposé Caroline et que je reviens. Il ne viendra peut-être pas jusqu'ici, en supposant qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti."

"Ça vaut la peine d'essayer," dit Damon avant de pointer du doigt le téléphone de son frère.

"Dis donc, tu avais ton téléphone depuis le début? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais appelé pour dire où tu étais?" demande-t-il d'un ton fâché à Stefan, pensant à tous les moyens déployés pour le retrouver.

Stefan lui jette un regard entendu. "Parce que tu aurais débarqué sans crier gare et tu serais mort la minute d'après."

Damon ne peut pas vraiment le nier, alors il se contente de sire, "Tu aurais pu nous faire savoir que vous alliez bien, alors."

Stefan lui sourit tristement. "Nous n'allions pas bien, Damon."

"Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, Stefan. Je veux savoir ce que cette ordure vous a fait, à toi et Care."

Damon n'a encore jamais utilisé ce surnom auparavant pour Caroline, et Stefan comprend que son frère est plus affecté par les circonstances qu'il n'y paraît.

Il n'oublie pas que c'est le fait d'avoir été mordu qui a provoqué cette situation.

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Damon," dit Stefan doucement. "Voilà, j'ai envoyé le message."

"Que lui as-tu dit?" Demande Damon avec curiosité.

"Que Caroline a fait une attaque nerveuse et que je l'ai ramenée à Mystic Falls avant que les choses ne deviennent catastrophiques. Je lui ai dit que je serais de retour dans deux jours."

Klaus répondit quelques minutes après.

"Il me demande si j'ai besoin du jet," Stefan dit à Damon, avant de texter, _Non merci, je dois ramener la voiture de location_. Klaus répond alors, _Ok, on se voit dans 2 jours._

"Tu crois que cela a marché?"

Stefan secoue la tête. "Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il m'attend avec une hache...au moins je nous ai fait gagner un peu de temps."

Il range son téléphone et tourne la tête vers les escaliers.

"Caroline arrive. On en parlera plus tard, ok?"

La jeune vampire arrive juste au moment ou sa mère sonne à la porte, et leurs retrouvailles sont très émotionnelles. Liz avait vraiment cru qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa fille, surtout après que Damon lui ai dit qu'ils arrêtaient les recherches pour la sécurité de Stefan et Caroline.

Damon ne lui a rien dit en ce qui concerne la plante. Le moins de personnes sont au courant, le mieux c'est.

Tous les quatres partagent un bon dîner, et Stefan et Caroline parlent un peu de leur séjour avec Klaus mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Caroline n'est pas encore prête et Liz et Damon le respecte. Damon sait que Stefan lui dira tout plus tard, et il est peut-être mieux que Liz ne sache pas tout ce que sa fille a subi. Il peut deviner à travers les paroles de Stefan, et le regard troublé de Caroline, à quel point cela a été une épreuve.

Il voudrait pouvoir tuer ce bâtard de ses propres mains, et le faire souffrir longtemps.

Stefan convainc Liz de laisser Caroline rester à la pension pendant quelques temps. Elle n'en est pas ravie mais accepte pour la sécurité de sa fille.

Alors que Stefan la raccompagne à sa voiture, Damon et Caroline vont s'asseoir en face du feu ouvert.

"Pourquoi cette mine sombre, Blondie? Tu es à la maison avec nous, maintenant."

"J'ai peur, Damon," avoue-t-elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as vu Stefan comme moi : il est tout fort et viril à présent."

Il parvient à lui arracher un sourire. Elle sourit car elle sait qu'il est aussi inquiet qu'elle mais il essaie de lui remonter le moral, à la Damon. Une vague d'affection la saisit.

"Il est très viril, c'est vrai," dit-elle avec un soupir rêveur et une lumière taquine dans les yeux.

"C'est bon, je ne veux rien savoir de plus!"

"Pourquoi pas?" demande-t-elle d'un air innocent. "Tu pourrais apprendre une chose ou l'autre."

Damon rit. "Ecoute Barbie, je vais te dire une chose : tout ce que Stefan sait, je le lui ai appris."

Elle lui lance un regard faussement choqué. "C'est dégoûtant, Damon."

Comprenant son insinuation, il proteste, "Quoi? Non, non pas ça bien sûr!"

Stefan revient à ce moment-là. "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Ta copine a l'esprit vachement tordu," Damon dit avec un regard offensé vite trahi par son sourire en coin.

"Et ton frère est répugnant, "réplique-t-elle avec un regard effronté.

Stefan secoue la tête avec amusement et les rejoint devant le feu. Demain il devra retourner chez Klaus et essayer d'en finir une fois pour toute.

En attendant, il est avec les deux personnes qu'il chérit le plus au monde, et il banni toute autre pensée de son esprit.

* * *

><p>Caroline et Stefan passent la nuit à faire l'amour, essayant de ne pas interpréter chaque baiser, chaque geste comme un adieu.<p>

Le lendemain Damon essaie encore une fois de persuader son frère de le laisser l'accompagner, mais Stefan ne cède pas. Damon prétend bouder pendant une minute, mais lorsqu'il est l'heure pour Stefan de partir, il étreint son frère avec affection.

"Si tu n'es pas revenu dans 3 jours, tu sais que je vais débarquer, hein?" Il demande à son frère et Stefan sourit.

"Je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Mais prend soin de Caroline, s'il te plait."

Damon acquiesce avant de se retirer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Caroline se glisse dans ses bras et ils s'étreignent un moment, savourant le contact du corps de l'autre, et son odeur, pour les garder en mémoire. Stefan pose ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus, lui transmettant le plus d'amour possible à travers les siens.

"Tu es ma vie, Care. Ne l'oublies jamais."

Elle sourit bravement. "Je te le promets. Je t'aime. Je serai ici quand tu reviens."

Parce que dans son esprit, 'si' n'est pas une option. La simple idée est bien trop douloureuse pour être considérée.

"Sois prudent," lui dit-elle et il prend sa bouche dans un baiser passionné, avant de la relâcher abruptement et de quitter la maison sans un regard en arrière.

S'il se retourne, il ne sera pas capable de la quitter.

Dès que la voiture est partie, Caroline revient dans le salon, laissant les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas bouleverser Stefan en pleurant devant lui mais elle ne peut plus se retenir à présent. Elle sanglote littéralement.

Elle se jette dans les bras de Damon qui la serre contre lui, embrassant son front.

"Chuut. C'est bon, je te tiens. Je vais m'occuper de toi."


	9. Chapitre 9

Damon demande à Bonnie de tenir Elena éloignée tant que Stefan n'est pas revenu. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'assister à de nouvelles retrouvailles larmoyantes, et puis il doute que Caroline veuille se retrouver seule face à Elena pour le moment étant donné les circonstances. De toute manière il est parfaitement capable de s'occuper de Barbie lui-même.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.

Ils se rendent au Grill ce soir-là, et Caroline passe très vite du stade sobre à celui d'éméché. Damon la soupçonne d'avoir hypnotisé le barman pour quelques verres supplémentaires derrière son dos.

Quelqu'un lui propose une partie de billard, mais il hésite car il ne veut pas la laisser seule. Elle le persuade du contraire.

"C'est bon, Damon, va jouer. Je reste ici, juste dans ta ligne de mire."

Il cède donc et va jouer, mais lui jette un regard en coin de temps en temps.

Au bout d'un moment un jeune homme vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ils se mettent à discuter. Caroline lui plait clairement, mais elle est trop pompette pour y faire attention. Et elle n'a que Stefan à l'esprit en ce moment. Ce que le type ne sait pas, c'est que s'il voit Caroline comme un bon coup potentiel, elle le voit plutôt comme un bon repas.

Damon décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

Le jeune homme pose sa main sur la cuisse de Caroline et cela semble enfin la faire réagir. "Hé!" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il est temps de rentrer, Barbie," Damon l'interrompt en prenant son sac sur le bar.

"Hé, mec, tu te crois..." le type commence, mais Damon lui fait face, le regarde dans les yeux en parlant à voix basse.

"Ecoute, _mec,_ je suis en train de te faire une énorme faveur, alors fermes-la et oublies-nous, ok?"

Le type hoche la tête et s'en va sans discuter. Damon se tourne vers Caroline. "Mieux vaut te contenter du régime pochette de sang pour le moment, pochetronne. Tu peux marcher?"

Elle rigole. "Evidemment que je peux marcher." A peine est-elle descendue du tabouret qu'elle se casse la figure. Avec un soupir, Damon la prend dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à la voiture.

"Merci Damon. Tu es mon héros. Tu m'a sauvée de ce mec bizarre."

"En fait je crois plutôt que je lui ai sauvé la vie, mais laisse tomber."

Pendant le trajet retour, elle se lance dans un tas de commentaires décousus que Damon a du mal à suivre. Surtout quand elle mentionne le homard et la verveine dans la sauce curry. Elle parle beaucoup de Stefan, et plusieurs fois de Klaus. Damon est frappé du fait qu'en dépit de tout elle ne semble pas le haïr.

Il a remarqué la même chose chez Stefan hier soir quand son frère lui a raconté leur séjour avec l'hybride.

Ils sont tous les deux manifestement très confus dans leurs sentiments. Par moment ils semblent lui en vouloir terriblement pour ce qu'il leur a fait subir, et à d'autre il y a presque une certaine affection dans leur voix quand ils relatent certains événements ou souvenirs.

Damon n'a aucune idée si le syndrome de Stockholm s'applique aux vampires, mais cela en a tout l'air.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline se réveille le matin suivant, son crâne lui fait mal et un vampire aux yeux bleus et cheveux noir est assis sur son lit avec un sourire narquois.<p>

Elle s'assied et passe la main dans ses cheveux. "Il est parti."

Damon acquiesce. "Il est parti. Mais il sera revenu dans 3 jours."

"J'espère bien." marmonne-t-elle. Elle reste silencieuse pendant un instant avant de demander, "Est-ce que tu me regardais dormir? Parce que c'est plutôt bizarre."

Son sourire s'élargit.

"Non, j'attendais patiemment que tu te réveilles. Toi et moi, on part en balade."

"Quel genre de balade?" demande-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

"Le genre court. On sera revenus ce soir, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, debout Blondie."

Elle repousse les couvertures.

"Ok, mais je dois d'abord prendre une douche."

"Ça vaut mieux, oui," répond-il avant de se baisser juste à temps pour éviter l'oreiller qu'elle lui lance. "Je t'attends en bas. Tu as 15 minutes!"

Et elle arrive exactement 15 minutes plus tard, la mine fraîche et reposée. Le temps est assez agréable, et elle porte un pantacourt, un pull léger et des tennis.

Une fois dans la voiture, Damon lui dit, "On en a pour quelques heures, alors si tu veux dormir ne te gène pas pour moi."

"Ça va pour le moment."

Le trajet se fait dans le silence, qu'elle brise après quelques minutes. "J'ai tué quelqu'un hier?"

"Non, pas du tout."

Elle rit légèrement. "Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester loin des...vivants pendant un petit moment."

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tu iras mieux, et Stefan et moi on va t'aider. Ce n'est pas comme si on devais t'enfermer."

Caroline sourit, et ils échangent quelques banalités avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir à nouveau, bercée par le mouvement de la voiture. Damon ne la réveille pas. Il sait que son extrême fatigue est en partie émotionnelle, et le départ de Stefan n'a pas arrangé les choses, au contraire.

Elle se réveille toute seule au moment où il arrête la voiture.

"Où sommes-nous?" demande-t-elle, surprise à la vue de la plage et de l'océan devant eux.

"Virginia Beach. Stefan m'a dit que tu aimais les longues promenades sur la plage. Tu es tellement cliché, Barbie," dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en sortant de la voiture. Elle sourit en retour, essayant de ne pas trop penser à Cape Cod, mais la beauté de l'endroit et ses longues balades avec Stefan sont des souvenirs qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de chérir.

Damon sort une grande serviette de plage et un panier de pique-nique du coffre. Ils se rendent sur la plage, passant à côté de la statue géante de Neptune. C'est une fin de matinée en semaine, et peu de gens sont présents, mais ils continent d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un coin plus tranquille.

Damon a apporté du sang discrètement caché dans des thermos, et ils en boivent un peu en admirant la vue.

"La maison de Klaus était magnifique," dit-elle soudain tout en continuant de fixer l'océan. "J'ai toujours rêvé de passer mes vacances dans ce genre d'endroit."

Et elle se met à raconter, ce que Damon avait prévu – espéré – qu'elle ferait en l'amenant ici. Il ne l'interrompt pas, mais pose juste une main réconfortante sur son dos lorsqu'elle se met à pleurer. Les larmes coulent sur sont visage mais elle continue de parler.

"Tu sais lorsque je suis arrivée là, Je pensais vraiment pouvoir aider Stefan, l'aider à traverser tout cela, que cela soit moins difficile pour lui. Et puis c'est moi qui ait perdu les pédales, après à peine 4 semaines. J'ai à peine tenu un mois. Je l'ai complètement laissé tomber."

Damon se rapproche et pose son bras sur ses épaules. "Hé, écoutes-moi. Tu ne l'a pas laissé tomber, ok. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu l'as sauvé, Caroline. Tu es la raison grâce à laquelle Stefan est resté lui-même toutes ces semaines. Sans toi nous l'aurions probablement perdu," finit-il avec ferveur.

Ses pleurs se calment quelque peu. "Tu crois?"

"Je le sais."

Elle sourit et il constate un léger changement dans son attitude, comme si un grand poids venait de lui être ôté des épaules.

"Il faut qu'il revienne," dit-elle doucement. "Je l'aime tellement."

"Oui, j'avais remarqué...où plutôt entendu," lui dit Damon d'un air goguenard.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, rougissante. "C'est vrai?"

"Non, je disais cela pour t'embêter."

Elle lui assène une tape sur le bras, et il saisit sa main, posant un baiser sur la paume. "Tu te sens mieux?"

Elle acquiesce, pressant sa main, et il poursuit, "Ecoute, je sais que cela peut paraître évident et même stupide à dire, mais tu dois essayer de passer outre tout cela. Oui, cela sera très difficile, et tu vas en baver pendant quelques temps, mais Stefan sera là, et moi aussi, et Bonnie et Elena, et comme je l'ai dit on t'aidera."

Il dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux, et elle verse quelques larmes supplémentaires, mais ce sont des larmes de gratitude et d'amour cette fois, et elle les essuie rapidement. Sans un mot elle se redresse sur ses genoux et prend Damon dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Et même si Damon n'est pas du genre démonstratif, il passe ses bras autour d'elle et la maintient contre lui pendant un instant.

Leur conversation est plus légère après cela, et après quelques heures ils décident de rentrer à Mystic Falls.

Elle prend son bras et il ne proteste pas, pas même quand elle mentionne Elena.

"Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine-t-il que j'allais sauter sur Elena dès que Stefan aurait le dos tourné? Cela aurait été franchement moche de ma part. Et puis je l'ai à peine vue, ces dernières semaines."

"Non, apparemment tu as passé tout ton temps libre avec Bonnie," dit Caroline malicieusement.

Il lui jette un regard exaspéré. "Pas _tout_ mon temps. Et puis on essayait de trouver un plan. Un bide total, dois-je dire. Mais bon, elle ne m'a causé aucun anévrisme récemment, donc je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise," termine-t-il du ton le plus indifférent dont il est capable.

Caroline se met à rire. "Awwww, tu en pinces pour elle!"

Damon nie énergiquement, mais cela ne fait qu'inciter Caroline à le taquiner encore plus.

Elle sourit tout le trajet retour, et Damon est satisfait de l'avoir aidée à se sentir un peu mieux, même s'il sait qu'elle ne sera pas parfaitement heureuse tant que Stefan ne sera pas revenu. Il est très inquiet car il n'est pas sûr de la façon dont elle réagira si Stefan ne revient pas.

Il ne sait pas comment lui-même réagira si c'est le cas.

Caroline ouvre son sac pour y remettre ses lunettes de soleil et en sort une brochure.

"Wow, j'avais oublié ça," murmure-t-elle.

"C'est quoi?"

"C'est une brochure pour le Fashion Institute of Technology à New York. Avant...que tout cela n'arrive, j'avais prévu de visiter quelques écoles de ce genre pour l'année prochaine."

"Vraiment ? Parce que tu pourrais juste 'forcer' ton ascension dans les plus grandes maisons de couture et arriver au sommet bien plus vite," dit-il avec un sourire.

"Je sais, mais je veux vraiment apprendre. Je veux mériter le job que j'aurai un jour. Et puis je voulais aller à l'université bien avant de devenir vampire."

"Et bien tu peux aller à l'université autant de fois que tu veux, maintenant, et avoir un diplôme dans n'importe quelle branche. Mais ton cerveau risque d'exploser au bout d'un moment avec tout ce savoir."

Caroline rit et remet la brochure dans son sac.

"Tu peux encore y aller," lui dit Damon. "Stefan pourrait venir avec toi, et vous pourriez vous installer là-bas, vous créer une chouette petite vie...je viendrais même vous embêter de temps en temps."

"Ce serait génial," dit-elle, imaginant déjà la situation.

Damon gare la voiture devant la maison et elle se tourne vers lui. "Merci, Damon," lui-dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

"Tu me remercieras en me présentant des tops modèles quand tu seras la directrice chez Chanel," répond-il avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

><p>Stefan rapporte la voiture au service de location et décide de marcher jusque chez Klaus.<p>

Il se sent vraiment bizarre face à la tâche qu'il doit accomplir.

Cela devrait être facile pourtant. Klaus est le méchant de l'histoire. C'est le type qui a tué sa propre famille, qui a tué Jenna.

C'est lui qui a tué Elena, bon sang.

C'est un hybride dangereux avec des intentions néfastes. Mais l'est-il vraiment? Même après avoir passé toutes ces semaines avec lui, Stefan ne sait pas exactement ce que Klaus attends de lui, ou ce que sont ses plans pour le futur.

Mais c'est là qu'est le problème. Stefan a passé plusieurs semaines en sa compagnie, et il mentirait en disant qu'il n'y a pas eu quelques bons moments. Il s'est senti comme il ne s'était plus senti depuis des décennies. Il s'est _amusé. _Et Klaus est celui qui l'a aidé à surmonter sa soif de sang, même si ce n'était bien évidemment pas son intention première. Mais c'était comme si Klaus voulais juste passer du temps avec un ami – quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Quelque chose que Stefan lui-même n'avait plus vécu depuis Lexi, et après, Care.

Et puis bien sûr il était celui qui avait ramené Caroline à Stefan. Sans lui, Stefan ne se serait peut-être jamais rendu compte que Caroline était parfaite pour lui.

Ce qui l'amène à une conclusion : Il n'a pas envie de tuer Klaus.

Cependant, il a du mal a digérer la torture mentale et physique que Caroline a subi.

Et puis il y a Elijah.

Stefan comprend le fardeau et les difficultés qu'entrainent le fait d'avoir un frère depuis plus d'un siècle. Mais il sait aussi que cela crée un lien extrêmement spécial et plein d'amour. Mais Klaus a utilisé Elijah et l'a tué à la première occasion sans ciller. Comme il a tué le reste de sa famille.

Et cela, Stefan ne peut le pardonner.

Ce qu'il ressent n'a pas d'importance. Klaus doit mourir.

Il s'assure que la petite flasque contenant la potion est toujours dans sa poche et rentre dans la maison.

Klaus est dans le salon, occupé à lire, et il se lève pour accueillir Stefan.

"Content de te voir de retour," dit-il d'un ton neutre. "Comment va Caroline?"

"Elle allait mieux quand je suis parti," Stefan répond prudemment.

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu viennes m'en parler. Je t'aurais aidé."

"Vraiment?" demande Stefan, incrédule.

"Et bien je suppose que tu ne le saura jamais, maintenant. C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies fait cela derrière mon dos."

Son ton est légèrement menaçant et Stefan sait que le choses ne vont pas s'améliorer..à moins qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," marmonne-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire à liqueurs.

"Bonne idée. Sers-m'en un aussi."

Stefan s'arrête une seconde. Les choses vont-elle vraiment se passer aussi facilement? Essayant d'agir le plus naturellement possible, le jeune vampire verse deux verres, ajoutant discrètement la potion dans celle de Klaus.

Il garde un visage impassible en tendant son verre à Klaus, s'attendant à tout instant à ce que Klaus le jette et lui révèle qu'il sait ce que Stefan mijote.

Mais Klaus saisit le verre et le vide d'un trait.

Voilà. C'est fait.

Stefan ne sait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre, et il décide d'agir normalement.

"Je suis désolé que nous nous soyons enfuis comme cela," dit-il. "L'état de Caroline empirait et cela m'inquiétait."

"Je peux comprendre cela, Stefan. Je suis que tu es amoureux d'elle. Ne nies pas," ajoute-t-il avec un sourire devant le visage étonné de Stefan. "Je l'apprécie aussi beaucoup, et je sais que tu le sais. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu l'a emmenée, qui sait?"

Stefan hoche la tête. "C'est une des raisons," répond-il honnêtement tout en pensant _quand est-ce que cette plante va faire son effet?_

Klaus se lève. "Bon, je dois m'occuper de certaines choses. Je te retrouve ici dans une heure et nous discuterons de l'avenir," dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Stefan décide d'attendre en bas. C'est sûrement une question de minutes, maintenant.

Une heure plus tard, Klaus descend, apparemment en pleine forme.

Le coeur de Stefan se brise. Cela n'a pas marché.

Dans son téléphone il a une photo de Caroline, prise ce matin-là au motel. Elle est dans le lit et elle sourit à l'objectif, l'air heureux. Dévasté, il réalise que cette photo sera désormais sa seule opportunité de la voir. Une photo liée à un souvenir merveilleux.

"Je sais que tu viens de rentrer," dit Klaus, inconscient de la détresse de son compagnon,"mais j'ai pensé qu'un petit voyage supplémentaire ne te dérangerait pas."

"Où allons-nous?"

Le sourire de Klaus fait frémir Stefan.

"Et bien, à Mystic Falls voyons. Je veux pouvoir dire au revoir à Caroline."

* * *

><p><strong>NB : Cette scène entre Caroline et Damon m'a servi d'inspiration pour ma prochaine fic, qui sera Daroline ;o) Alors pour ceux qui sont fans du couple, rdv ici dans quelques semaines ;o)<strong>


	10. Chaptitre 10

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant encore un petit épilogue demain ;o) Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! ;o)**

* * *

><p>C'est le début de soirée et Damon et Caroline sont dans le salon. Damon lit et Caroline se repose.<p>

Ils échangent un regard en entendant le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrête devant la pension.

"Déjà?" Caroline s'interroge, à la fois surprise et ravie.

"Ça peut-être n'importe qui," murmure Damon avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il ne veut pas se faire d'illusions tant qu'il n'a pas vu Stefan sur le seuil.

Heureusement, c'est bien Stefan sur le seuil.

Mais avec Klaus. Un Klaus très très vivant, et pas du tout mort.

Cette stupide plante n'a pas marché.

Un regard rapide échangé avec Stefan et un discret hochement de tête de sa part confirment à Damon que la potion a bien été administrée à Klaus.

"Bonjour Damon," dit Klaus d'un ton enjoué. "Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis obligé?"

Klaus se met à rire. "Ce serait plus poli de votre part, mais vous avez manifestement oublié vos bonnes manières au vestiaire. Qu'importe, c'est Caroline que je suis venue voir."

Il rentre dans la maison, suivi de Stefan. Damon lance un regard éperdu à son frère qui répond par un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

Caroline attend,dans le salon, le coeur battant. Elle est heureuse que Stefan soit là, mais si Klaus est avec lui, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

Lorsque Stefan repart, il ne reviendra pas.

"Bonjour ma très chère," Klaus la salue. "Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux."

Elle est choquée de le voir, mais pas effrayée. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de lui, elle avait peur de ce dont il était capable envers elle et Stefan.

"Bonjour, Klaus," parvient-elle à articuler. Elle se doit de rester calme car elle voit Damon fulminer derrière l'hybride, et elle ne veut pas qu'il agisse de façon imprudente. Il n'a pas l'habitude de gérer Klaus comme Stefan.

Stefan, qui la regarde avec un doux sourire et un regard aimant, un regard qui semble dire, "Désolé, j'ai tout raté."

Il faut qu'elle soit forte pour lui, alors elle sourit en retour. "C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me voir," dit-elle calmement à Klaus.

"Ne vous imaginez pas que vous allez la ramener avec vous," Damon intervient.

Klaus se tourne vers lui . "Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, monsieur Salvatore, alors je vous conseille de la fermer. Je vous le demande poliment."

Stefan lance un regard d'avertissement à son frère et Damon se calme, quoiqu'avec réticence.

Klaus revient vers Caroline. "J'étais désolé de constater que vous étiez partie sans dire au revoir. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous étiez malheureuse."

Elle lève un sourcil. "Vraiment ? Alors les pleurs et les crises de nerfs ne vous ont absolument pas mis sur la voie?"

Damon ricane et Klaus lève les yeux au ciel. "Oui, à ce sujet..." il se tourne vers les deux frères, "J'aimerais parler à Caroline seul à seule," leur-dit-il, et ce n'est pas une requête.

"Hors de question," répond Damon immédiatement. Stefan semble hésitant, même s'il sait que Caroline ne risque rien.

Caroline leur sourit. "C'est bon. Klaus ne me fera aucun mal."

"Bien sûr que non je ne lui ferai aucun mal, imbécile," Klaus interjette avec un regard exaspéré envers Damon, la colère dans sa voix rendant son accent plus prononcé. "Si je la voulais morte, je l'aurais tuée il y a des semaines. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le monopole de la torture en ce qui concerne notre jeune amie blonde, n'est-ce pas Damon?"

Damon pâlit et fait un mouvement mais Stefan le retient.

"Nous serons juste à côté," dit-il d'un ton apaisant mais avec un regard vers Klaus. Il peut voir que Caroline n'est pas mal à l'aise, et il est d'avis qu'il vaut mieux accéder à la demande du vampire. Et puis ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Klaus sourit. "Merci Stefan. Et emmène ton enquiquineur de frère avant que je fasse quelque chose que je ne regretterai pas."

Dès que les deux vampires sont sortis, Klaus fait un geste vers le divan.

"Asseyons-nous."

Il prend sa main dans la sienne. "Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir blessé. Au début vous étiez juste un moyen pour moi de parvenir à mes fins. Et puis j'ai réalisé quel trésor vous étiez. Serez-vous capable de me pardonner?"

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, et tente sa chance. "Seulement si vous laissez sa liberté à Stefan."

Il soupire. "C'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas faire, Caroline. J'ai des projets pour Stefan et moi."

Caroline hoche la tête, son dernier espoir brisé. Elle se doutait de sa réponse, mais elle se devait de tenter sa chance.

"Quels projets?"

Il sourit. "Je cherche un moyen de créer d'autre hybrides...Je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments, mais je suis optimiste. Pourquoi ne reviendriez-vous pas avec nous, ma chère?"

En dépit de ce qu'il vient de lui révéler, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être touchée par sa demande et la supplication dans sa voix. Mais elle secoue la tête. "Je ne peux pas tuer des gens pour le plaisir, Klaus. C'est pour cela que je suis partie. Je n'ai pas la force morale pour ce genre de vie, et je refuse de fermer mes émotions de façon permanente."

"Et si je vous disais que vous n'auriez à tuer personne? Vous seriez simplement une compagne pour Stefan et moi."

Elle a du mal à croire jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour la récupérer, et elle est encore plus étonnée de constater qu'elle est tentée d'accepter.

"Quand bien même, Stefan lui sera obligé de le faire, et je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir traverser cela à nouveau."

"C'est parce qu'il ne laisse pas libre cours à sa personnalité d'éventreur. J'ai l'intention de changer cela," dit-il , et en dépit de la douceur de sa voix, elle se souvient brusquement à quel point il peut être dangereux.

Elle veut être avec Stefan, mais retourner avec Klaus ne servira qu'à les détruire tôt ou tard.

Elle retient ses larmes, mais Klaus sent sa détresse et pose une main caressante sur sa joue."Je suis désolé, Caroline, vraiment." il la regarde et ajoute tendrement, "Vous me rappeler ma soeur Rebekah."

Et la voilà à nouveau, cette attitude charmeuse et elle se perd dans son regard pendant une minute, pensant que s'il voulait il pourrait l'hypnotiser afin qu'elle revienne avec eux. Le fait qu'il ne le fasse pas lui démontre, à sa manière, combien il tient à elle.

Il se lève soudain, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

"Ça va?" demande-t-elle, surprise.

"Je ne sais pas. Je..."

Il fait quelques pas avant de s'écrouler devant le feu ouvert.

"Klaus!" s'écrie Caroline et elle se lève pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

Alerté, les deux frères reviennent en courant dans la pièce. Ils s'arrêtent net en voyant le corps de Klaus sur le sol, devenant de plus en plus gris. Stefan se précipite auprès de Caroline, pendant que Damon reste sur place.

"Mince, ce truc fonctionne quand même, finalement." murmure-t-il.

Caroline pose sa main sur la poitrine de Klaus, le secouant légèrement. "Klaus?" demande-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

Mais le vampire est clairement mort.

Damon ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de la fermer en voyant les visages de son frère et Caroline.

Ils pleurent tous les deux.

Même s'il ne réussit pas à comprendre leur sentiments envers ce monstre, il sort cependant de la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Caroline saisit la main de Klaus, la pressant légèrement. Son autre main saisit celle de Stefan et ils échangent un regard plein d'émotions.

Du soulagement. De la tristesse. De la joie. De la peine.

Stefan passe son bras autour d'elle et elle se laisse aller, se réfugiant dans ses bras. Il embrasse son front.

"C'est fini," murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux. "C'est fini.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrive environs 15 minutes après l'appel de Damon.<p>

Entretemps, les deux frères ont déposé Klaus dans la cellule à la cave. Le fait qu'il soit aussi gris qu'un bloc de béton ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas soudainement se réveiller.

C'est Damon qui lui ouvre la porte lorsqu'elle sonne. "Tes sorcières ont oublié de mentionner qu'il y avait un délai de 5 heures avant qu'il ne meure. Ça nous a fichu la trouille de notre vie," lui dit-il avec un regard mauvais.

"Ce ne sont pas _mes_ sorcières, et Klaus est mort. C'est ce que vous vouliez, alors de quoi tu te plains?"

Il fait un geste vers le salon, où Stefan et Caroline sont assis en silence. Elle tient sa main comme si elle a du mal à croire qu'il puisse vraiment rester. Sa main à lui caresse le dos de la jeune fille d'un mouvement réconfortant.

"Est-ce qu'il vont surmonter cela?" Bonnie demande à Damon.

Il hausse les épaules. "Avec le temps, oui. Ils sont encore sous le choc, là maintenant."

Elle hoche la tête, comprenant ce qu'il veut dire. Elle aussi a remarqué la façon dont Caroline parlait de son séjour chez Klaus.

Ils les rejoignent dans le salon, et après un moment Caroline et Stefan semblent se détendre quelque peu, et enfin réaliser qu'ils sont libres.

"Quelque chose me perturbe," dit soudain Damon. "Comment Klaus a su pour..." il fait un geste de la main entre Caroline et lui.

"La façon dont tu l'a mentalement torturée?" Bonnie propose avec un sourire innocent. Damon lui jette un regard torve et son sourire s'élargit.

"Je ne sais pas, il a du m'hypnotiser un jour pour me soutirer des informations..Je ne lui a pas dit volontairement en tous les cas. C'est la passé, Damon. C'est oublié depuis longtemps." dit Caroline et il lui lance un regard de gratitude.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Stefan et Caroline sont allongés dans le lit, savourant le fait de pouvoir être ensemble et que rien ni personne ne viendra plus les séparer.

"Il semble que maintenant que nous soyons rentrés Damon et Bonnie en reviennent à se détester cordialement," dit Stefan, amusé au souvenir des chamailleries incessantes de son frère et de la sorcière un peu plus tôt.

Caroline rit. "Je n'en suis pas si sûre."

La main de Stefan s'égare sur son ventre et ses hanches, et elle soupire de plaisir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens à la fois déprimée et heureuse? C'est vraiment bizarre."

"Je sais,"dit-il en faisant pleuvoir des petits baisers sur ses lèvres et le long de sa mâchoire. "Je ressens la même chose. Attends quelque jours, et tu seras juste heureuse," ajoute-t-il en prenant sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Elle gémit, pressant son corps contre le sien. Bientôt des vagues d'extase la submergent, et elle oublie tout ce qui n'est pas Stefan.

* * *

><p>Dès le lendemain ils sont à nouveau confrontés à la dure réalité.<p>

Stefan retrouve Damon dans la cuisine et se sert un verre de sang.

"Quand comptes-tu parler à Elena?" lui demande Damon soudainement. "Parce que Bonnie et moi on est un peu à court d'idées pour la tenir éloignée. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ai encore rien découvert."

Il a un sourire narquois en voyant la tête de son frère. "Aww, laisse moi deviner, Stefan : Tu étais tellement emballé par ta romance avec Barbie que tu as complètement oublié ton _autre_ petite copine."

Stefan soupire. "J'avais d'autres préoccupations, et oui, je l'ai un peu oubliée," reconnait-il, et jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Bon, le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Il sort de la cuisine et croise Caroline qui arrive. Il l'embrasse rapidement avant de partir.

"Où va-t-il?" demande-t-elle à Damon.

"Voir Elena."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. "Ah oui...Elena !"

Damon ne peut s'empêcher de rire. "Tout le monde a oublié cette pauvre Elena. Je parie que cela ne l'amuserait pas du tout."

"Tu penses que je dois y aller aussi?" Caroline s'interroge.

"Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu as peur qu'il te jette et se remette avec elle dès qu'il la reverra?"

"Non," répond-elle immédiatement, et il sourit.

"Bravo pour la confiance, Blondie. Mais laisse-le parler à Elena d'abord et lui permettre de digérer la nouvelle."

* * *

><p>Elena n'est pas vraiment enthousiasmée par la nouvelle. Mais elle ne jette pas Stefan dehors comme il s'y attendait, ou va planter un pieux dans le coeur de Caroline. Elle lui dit juste qu'elle a besoin de temps et qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne se voient pas pendant un petit moment.<p>

Heureusement, avec l'aide de Damon et Bonnie, et le fait qu'Elena commençait déjà à passer à autre chose, cela ne dure pas et à peine un mois après le début de leur terminale Caroline et elle se parlent à nouveau. C'est un peu bizarre les premières fois où ils se retrouvent au Grill tous ensemble, mais Stefan et Caroline essaient d'éviter d'être démonstratif, et bientôt la situation devient normale pour tout le monde.

Il devient aussi évident que Klaus ne se réveillera plus et qu'il est vraiment mort. Damon et Stefan passent quelques heures un après-midi à creuser une tombe bien profonde pour y déposer son corps, près de leur ancienne demeure. Caroline aimerait planter une petite croix, mais les deux frères l'en dissuadent, mentionnant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'un corps est enterré là. Juste au cas où il existerait une plante qui pourrait le ressusciter...

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils sont allongés dans leur lit, Stefan dit," J'ai fait quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir."

Elle relève la tête et le regarde avec curiosité. "Dis-le moi avant que je ne m'imagine le pire," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit en retour. "Ce n'est rien de cela. J'ai...J'ai acheté la maison de Klaus à Cape Cod."

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. "Vraiment?'

Il soupire. "Je ne l'ai pas fait par attachement morbide et bizarre envers Klaus, rassure-toi. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux."

Elle s'assied dans le lit, le regardant avec étonnement. "Que veux tu dire?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Et bien, tu peux y mettre le feu, si cela t'aide à mettre cette expérience derrière toi une bonne fois pour toute. Tu peux tout casser à l'intérieur, briser les fenêtres...ou on peut la garder comme maison de vacance et y passer les 50 prochains étés."

Elle caresse son front, jouant avec ses cheveux. Avec un sourire, elle demande, "Que veux-tu que j'en fasse, toi?"

Il la regarde avec l'air le plus tendre qu'elle ait vu sur son visage jusqu'à présent. "Care, c'est là que tout a commencé. Toi et moi. Je sais que cela représente pas mal de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce ne sont pas ceux que je veux garder. Il y a des millions d'autres maisons, et nous avons l'éternité pour les essayer, mais celle-là représente quelque chose de spécial. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est ta décision."

Elle repose sa tête sur sa poitrine avec un soupir de contentement. Elle adore le fait qu'il imagine le futur – l'éternité! - avec elle. "Je ne veux pas la brûler, Stefan. Je pense la même chose que toi. Je ne suis pas prête à y retourner tout de suite, mais je veux la garder." Elle rit doucement et demande," Tu crois qu'on pourrais garder Riley et Spike comme majordomes?"

"J'en doute, je leur ai envoyer un message pour leur signaler que Klaus était mort. Ils sont sûrement très loin maintenant."

Il lui donne un long baiser passionné, et lorsqu'il s'interrompt pour la regarder, elle a le souffle court et ses yeux brillent. "Je t'aime," lui dit-il avec un regard plein d'adoration.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Et bientôt, les maisons, les hybrides et autres commodités sont bien loin de leurs préoccupations.


	11. Epilogue

Il fait chaud à Cape Cod ce soir-là, et l'atmosphère dans la grande maison sur la plage est heureuse et festive.

Une grande différence avec l'atmosphère d'il y a quelques années.

Stefan et Caroline célèbrent leur obtention de diplôme. Damon et Bonnie les ont rejoint pour le weekend. Elena était invitée aussi, mais elle vient également d'avoir son diplôme de l'université de Virginie et son petit ami – qui est humain – la emmenée en weekend.

Caroline meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Damon et Bonnie, mais ils ne révèlent rien. Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'il y ait quelque chose, mais ce sont ses deux meilleurs amis, et elle veut les voir aussi heureux qu'elle.

"Alors, Stefan," dit Damon avec un sourire moqueur, "Maintenant que tu as un beau diplôme d'une grande école de Mode et Design, tu vas t'habiller comme Karl Lagerfeld?"

Les filles se mettent à rire et Stefan sourit. "Karl Lagerfeld est un couturier, Damon. Moi je vais gérer l'aspect financier, entre autres choses."

"Exactement. Je dessinerai, et Stefan s'occupera de nos sous," dit Caroline, toute excitée à l'idée de commencer son projet avec l'homme de sa vie.

"En bref, tu seras son comptable", dit Bonnie avec un sourire malicieux.

"C'est ça Bonnie, merci," Dit Stefan en levant son verre à son intention. Caroline murmure à Damon, _Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre_, mais il lui répond par cet air innocent qu'elle récolte à chaque fois qu'elle aborde le sujet.

Damon lève son verre également. "A mon petit frère, et ma blonde préférée, ainsi qu'au futur Forbes & Salvatore Designs, ou quelque soit la façon dont vous appellerez votre truc."

Ils portent tous un toast, et le regard de Stefan croise celui de Caroline pour en ajouter un supplémentaire, silencieux.

_A Klaus._

Caroline se retrouve seule avec Damon à un moment et décide de la sonder un peu plus. "Alors, Damon, la vérité. Toi et Bonnie. Maintenant."

Il rit. "Mince, tu es pire qu'un chien avec un os. Il n'y a rien à dire. Et puis Bonnie était à New York les deux dernières années, et doit encore faire une année d'université. Quand aurait-on eu l'occasion de se voir?"

Elle sourit effrontément. "A chaque fois que tu venais nous voir, vu qu'elle se trouvait à peine à 10 minutes."

Il secoue la tête. "Tu délires, Barbie. Bennett et moi on peut à peine se tolérer."

"Oui, à peine," intervient Bonnie en mettant l'emphase sur le dernier mot tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Damon.

Caroline sourit. "Mais oui bien sûr...il n'empêche que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre." maintient-elle et ils sortent tous pour le dîner.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Caroline et Stefan sont assis sur la terrasse dans les bras l'un de l'autre, écoutant le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage. Stefan sait que c'est l'endroit de la maison préféré de Caroline, et ils font en sorte de finir la soirée là chaque fois qu'ils y résident.

Stefan est prêt à tout faire pour que Caroline soit heureuse. Et elle est heureuse ces dernières années, comme elle ne l'a jamais été dans sa vie. Il est déterminé à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle garde cet air sur son visage le plus longtemps possible.

Peut-être même pour toujours.

Elle est appuyée contre lui et il a ses bras autour d'elle. Il embrasse son front.

"Félicitation pour votre diplôme, Miss Forbes. Je suis fier de vous."

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité. "Autant de ma part, monsieur Salvatore," dit-elle d'une voix endormie. La combinaison de plusieurs verres de champagne, le son apaisant de l'océan et la sécurité des bras de Stefan contribuent à la rendre somnolente. Elle lève sa tête et rencontre ses lèvres en un baiser aimant.

C'est toujours aussi passionné qu'au début, mais ils ont aussi maintenant une connaissance intime l'un de l'autre et qui n'a fait que renforcer le lien qui les uni.

"Je nous ai réservé des vacances," dit Stefan lorsque le baiser s'interrompt.

Elle rit. "Je croyais que c'était ici nos vacances."

"Oui, mais je pensais plutôt à une petite escapade sur une île tropicale, rien que toi et moi. Partante?" demande-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Elle soupire avec bonheur. "Totalement. Ça va être génial. Merci."

"Tu le mérites. Et puis merde, je le mérite aussi," ajoute-t-il et ils se mettent à rire avant que le visage de Caroline ne redevienne sérieux.

"C'est vrai Stefan. Merci. C'est grâce à toi si je suis ici aujourd'hui." Elle plonge son regard dans le sien. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois."

Ses doigts caressent légèrement sa joue et il lui fait un clin d'oeil. "Pas mal pour un comptable, hein?"

FIN


End file.
